Boruto New Life - Isekai
by Nafir - F
Summary: Boruto tiba-tiba saja terlempar ke dunia lain dan bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Apa yang membuat dia datang ke dunia tersebut? Apakah ada tujuan khusus? Boruto x Nepgear [pair yang tidak biasa!] Bahasa Indonesia
1. Chapter 1

**Boruto dan Hyperdimension Neptunia bukan milik Author**

Happy reading!

* * *

Seorang pemuda sedang berjalan pulang setelah melaksanakan kegiatan sekolah. Dia hanya berjalan sendiri sore itu…dan memang selalu sendirian jika pulang. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk pertanda dia sedang melamunkan sesuatu namun tidak melepas konsentrasinya selagi berjalan. Rambut kuningnya berkibar karena angin sore yang meniup tidak terlalu kencang. Kedua mata birunya masih menatap lurus kearah trotoar jalanan, pandangan yang sedikit kosong. Pemuda ini lalu menutup mata dan menghela napas lewat hidungnya.

Papan kayu yang bertuliskan 'Uzumaki' sudah terpampang jelas didepannya, ini adalah rumahnya. Pemuda itu lalu masuk pagar setelah itu menutupnya. Begitu sudah di dalam dia sedikit berteriak, "Aku pulang!".

Dia sudah tahu jika sahutan tersebut pasti tidak ada yang menjawab, dia tinggal sendiri. Sudah lima tahun sejak kejadian itu menimpanya, kejadian dimana orang tuanya dan adiknya meninggal. Setelah melepas sepatu, Pemuda itu menghela napas lagi lalu menapakkan kakinya menuju kamar . Dia tidak begitu ingin mengingat itu sekarang. Dia sudah berumur 17 tahun, sudah seharusnya dia menghadapi masa ini dan melupakan yang sudah lalu.

Kamar itu tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup nyaman. Rumah ini memang sudah sudah dia tinggali sejak kecil. Sejak kejadian itu, Pemuda ini sempat bingung akan masa depannya (setelah bersedih selama beberapa hari). Dikarenakan dia memiliki otak yang cukup cerdas, dia mendapat beasiswa untuk pendidikan dan biaya hidup (karena sudah yatim piatu) sehingga dia masih bersekolah sampai sekarang. Dalam program itu sebenarnya ada pilihan untuk tinggal di asrama, namun dia menolak itu karena masih ingin tinggal di rumah yang lama.

Setelah selesai menaruh barangnya, dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sambil menyegarkan pikirannya. Setelah selesai, dia mengambil pakaian _casual_ yang dia gunakan di rumah, tak lupa memakai jaket hitam karena musim di luar sedang dingin.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi yang menghadap kearah meja belajarnya. Di meja itu terdapat komputer yang dia beli saat mendapat biaya beasiswa, lalu menyalakannya. Akhir-akhir ini, pemuda itu sempat berpikir kepada dirinya sendiri. Apakah dia memiliki cita-cita? Apakah dia sudah memiliki tujuan hidup?

"Apa yang aku inginkan? Apa yang aku perjuangkan sekarang?", pemuda itu melakukan monolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku merasa hidupku yang sekarang begitu kosong." pemuda itu menatap lurus lagi ke depan. Sebenarnya kehidupannya yang sekarang tidaklah buruk, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan bagus juga. Selama bersekolah, dia tidak begitu banyak berbicara kepada teman-temannya. Meski saat pekerjaan kelompok, pemuda itu pasti akan berbicara jika hal itu memang diperlukan. Teman-temannya semuanya mengerti itu dan memilih tidak mengusik kehidupan pemuda itu. Toh yang penting tidak terlalu pendiam amat lah. Jadi, pemuda itu sebenarnya tidak memiliki teman yang pasti atau bahkan tidak memiliki teman sama sekali. Dan pemuda itu baru menyadarinya sekarang, bahwa dia selalu sendirian.

"_Tou-chan_, _Kaa-chan_, Himawari. Aku baru tahu kalu aku ternyata selama ini sendirian. Hiks…" tanpa sadar pemuda itu meneteskan air matanya. Setelah kejadian itu, yang mana waktu itu umur pemuda itu adalah 12 tahun, dia memilih SMP yang tidak dipilih oleh teman-teman SDnya. Dia tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dia mengambil keputusan tersebut. Namun yang dia tahu, saat itu dia hanya ingin sendiri. Mencoba menelan semua kenyataan pahit tersebut, dan itu berlanjut hingga dia sudah SMA.

Pemuda itu masih menangis tertunduk sambil tangannya menutup kedua matanya, hingga dia mendapat pesan misterius yang muncul di layar komputernya. Pemuda itu mendongak, dengan mata yang masih basah karena air mata. Lalu dia segera mengambil tissue untuk memebersihkan sisa air mata itu, untuk membaca pesan apa yang dikirim khusus untuknya. Setelah selesai, dia mengklik pesan itu dan membacanya dengan tenang.

'Dunia ini sedang dalam bahaya! Apakah kamu akan menolongnya?'

". . ." pemuda itu terdiam.

"Huh? Apa maksudnya ini?"

Pemuda itu merasa dirinya seperti sudah di-prank. Disaat perasaannya tadi sedang dalam kesedihan yang mendalam, lalu muncullah pesan ini.

"Dasar, ini sih seperti iklan game yang sudah _publish_ lalu ingin menggaet pemainnya. Tapi tunggu dulu, aku sudah lama sekali tidak bermain game kan? Jadi tidak apalah kucoba, mungkin saja ini game yang bagus."

Sebenarnya dalam pesan tersebut terdapat pilihan 'Ya' dan 'Tidak', serta dengan alamat pengirim yang tidak begitu jelas. Pemuda itu mengarahkan kursornya lalu memilih opsi 'Ya'.

Tiba-tiba saja layar komputernya memancarkan sinar putih terang yang hampir membutakan kedua mata pemuda itu. Sang pemuda langsung menutup matanya dengan cepat dan tangannya juga ikut menutupi wajahnya. Lalu secara tiba-tiba(lagi) mata sebelah kanannya terasa sangat panas hingga membuatnya kesakitan.

"AAAAHHHHH! Mataku! Ada apa inii!" selagi pemuda itu meringis, tubuhnya seperti melayang entah kemana karena dia sendiri pun sekarang tidak bisa melihat. Setelah sekitar 5 detik, rasa panas itu menghilang dan pemuda itu sudah merasa tidak kesakitan lagi. Saat dia mencoba membuka matanya, bukan layar komputer yang ada didepannya, melainkan langit biru yang cerah.

Pemuda itu dengan cepat membelalakkan matanya dan langsung bangkit terduduk, jadi selama ini dia sedang terbaring. Dia menyadari dia bukan diatas kursi, namun rumput yang tidak terlalu panjang. Dia melihat sekeliling, dia tidak mengenal tempat ini.

"Aku ada dimana?"

.

.**Timeskip**

.

Pemuda itu sudah berjalan hampir sekitar 15 menit dengan tanpa alas kaki dan tanpa alat apapun yang bisa membantunya sekarang ini. Yang dia tahu, dia bangun didalam daerah hutan yang tidak gelap dan dengan baju yang masih sama saat seperti di kamar. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya dan kenapa dia bisa berada disini. Saat dia sedang mencoba memahami situasinya sekarang, dia mendengar suara.

_Blop…blop…blop_

Dia mengarahkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara, lalu dia melihat makhluk kecil berukuran kucing berwarna biru dengan bentuk sepeti slime dalam game dengan bagian atas mencuat berbentuk runcing. Pemuda itu melihat kalau wajah dari makhluk itu seperti perpaduan beruang dan anjing? Tapi itu bisa dikesampingkan dulu. Pemuda itu masih siaga di tempatnya. Makhluk itu melompat-lompat menghampiri dirinya, setelah semakin dekat pemuda itu langsung merasakan adanya bahaya dari makhluk tersebut sehingga dia langsung berlari menuju pohon terdekat lalu mengambil ranting yang cukup kokoh yang dia jadikan sebagai senjata.

Makhluk biru itu masih melompat menuju pemuda itu untuk menyerang, sedangkan pemuda itu sedikit ketakutan karena dia tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan yang namanya perkelahian apalagi pertarungan. Namun karena ketakutan itulah, badannya bergerak sendiri lalu dengan sekuat tenaga dia memukul makhluk tersebut tepat pada bagian kepalanya.

"Hyaah!", yang mengejutkan, makhluk itu terlempar dan mencair menjadi gel yang menandakan kalau makhluk tersebut sudah mati.

Pemuda itu duduk tersungkur, keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Lalu menatap tangannya sendiri. "Aku mengalahkannya," ucapnya pelan. Yang tidak pemuda itu tahu, ada seseorang yang sudah mengamatinya sedari tadi.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" suara yang tak dikenal itu membuat terkejut sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu menoleh dengan cepat dan dia melihat seorang gadis yang memiliki mata dan rambut berwarna _lilac, _rambut itu terurai sepanjang punggungnya dan gadis itu memiliki kulit yang putih. Dengan baju yang dia kenakan mirip seperti _sailor dress_ berwarna putih dengan aksen ungu, mengenakan stocking yang memiliki corak _stripes_ berwarna putih-ungu juga, ditambah dengan klip rambut yang berbentuk _d-pad_. Lalu memakai sejenis sepatu _boots_ dengan corak yang senada putih-ungu.

Gadis itu sedikit membungkuk agar menyamakan tingginya dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mencoba bangkit, tapi sebuah uluran tangan menghentikannya. Pemuda itu menerima uluran tersebut. "Terima kasih, dan aku tidak apa-apa. Kau siapa?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lembut setelah membantu pemuda itu berdiri. Setelah itu, gadis itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di balik tubuhnya. "Namaku adalah Nepgear. Apa aku boleh tahu namamu?"

Pemuda itu tertegun sedikit sambil menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dengan datar, "Tentu, namaku adalah Boruto Uzumaki."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 disini! Mungkin bingung kenapa milih Boruto, bukan Naruto? Well, karena Naruto udah terlalu mainstream dan...udah sih cuma karena mainstream. Dan sebenarnya dari karakter design, gw lebih suka Boruto (yang ada di eps 1). Dan karena rambutnya lebih panjang aja dari naruto, kan keren klo kena angin rambutnya bisa kemana2 :D

Jawab review dikit

**Ittenryu69** : hmm mungkin ini boruto ooc karena dia agak pendiam (banyak mikir). Dan untuk story sebenarnya ini buatan sendiri, jadi gak ada referensi dari game atau yang lain. Pure ide sendiri klo dari segi story :)

Kalo gitu, Happy reading!

* * *

Boruto POV

"Kau bilang ini dimana?"

"Ini adalah _Virtua Forest,_ bagian dari Planeptune." Dia menjelaskan.

Aku hanya bisa menyernyit bingung, memangnya ada nama tempat seperti itu?

Gadis yang bernama Nepgear sepertinya tahu jika aku seperti tidak mengikuti pembicaraan ini.

"Kau memangnya dari mana?" tanya gadis itu sembari berjalan beriringan bersamaku. Aku tidak tahu kemana arah perjalanan sehingga saat gadis itu menawarkan untuk ikut bersamanya, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku berasal dari Konoha. Kau tahu itu?" tanyaku sambil menoleh kearah Nepgear.

Dia hanya menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu itu dan itu baru pertama kali kudengar."

Aku kembali berpikir, mungkinkah jika memang terjadi 'itu'. Aku hanya masih berspekulasi, petunjuk untuk 'itu' belum begitu banyak. Yang kumaksud 'itu' adalah aku ke dunia lain.

"Tanah yang kita pijaki ini namanya apa? Kau bilang ini adalah Planeptune, maksudku kontingen yang lebih luas," aku mencoba untuk bertanya tentang hal umum.

"Planeptune adalah sebuah _nation_, dari beberapa _nation_ jika digabung adalah Gamindustri," dia menjelaskan. 'Beberapa _nation_?'

"Jadi ada _nation_ selain Planeptune? Dan ini bukan di Bumi?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Iya, selain Planeptune ada tiga _nation_ lagi yang ada di Gamindustri. Disini bukan bumi, dan aku baru mendengar lagi kata itu."

Aku hanya bisa diam, semakin aku bertanya malah semakin banyak yang memasuki otakku. Ini hanya akan membuat pusing, mungkin saja ada seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan sesuatu padaku. Aku menopang dagu sambil menatap kedepan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Boruto-kun mengalahkan Dogoo ya? Kamu cukup hebat mengalahkannya hanya dengan tongkat kayu," pernyataan itu membuatku menoleh. Aku dipanggil dengan nama dan '_kun'_? Seperti di Jepang saja. Aku juga pernah mendengar kalau seseorang memanggilmu dengan nama, itu artinya dia ingin membuat suatu pendekatan seperti teman. Aku hanya diam selama lima detik.

"Apa itu makhluk berwarna biru tadi? Aku sebenarnya sedikit ketakutan tapi tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya," jadi makhluk tadi namanya Dogoo. Tentu saja aku ketakutan karena itu adalah pertarungan pertamaku.

"Itu cukup mengesankan, Dogoo adalah monster paling lemah di Virtua Forest," dia memujiku dengan pipi yang agak kemerahan. Mungkin dia cukup pemalu?

"Begitukah? Untunglah aku tidak bertemu monster yang lebih kuat," ucapku datar. Gadis itu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa berjalan tanpa alas kaki seperti itu?" Ups, aku lupa jika aku hanya telanjang kaki sedari tadi.

"Umm…sebenarnya…"

_Srek…srek…srek_

"Hm? Suara apa itu?" Nepgear tiba-tiba siaga akan situasi. Aku hanya diam sambil mataku menyisir sekeliling. Dari ekor mataku, aku melihat semak yang sedikit bergoyang. Mataku terpaku pada semak tersebut. Nepgear juga sepertinya sudah mengunci targert yang sama.

Nepgear mengeluarkan sesuatu, sebuah gadget yang mirip seperti _game console_ lalu dia mengetik melalui benda tersebut. Tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah benda yang mirip dengan pedang namun sedikit pendek.

"Pakailah ini Boruto-kun," kata gadis itu sambil menyerahkan pedang pendek itu. Aku hanya menurut dan mengambil benda yang dimaksud. Pedang yang cukup ringan karena mungkin dari ukuran yang cukup pendek. Tapi tetap saja aku masih belum terbiasa dengan benda ini, setidaknya ini lebih membantu daripada tongkat kayu.

Kita berdua mencoba mendekati semak itu. Nepgear mengeluarkan semacam pedang plasma yang dia menyebutnya '_beat saber'_ dan aku memegang pedang. Setelah cukup dekat, tiba-tiba dari semak tersebut keluar dua makhluk berwarna biru dengan ukuran sedikit lebih besar dari yang pertama kali kutemui.

"Dua Dogoo? Kita bisa mengabisinya Boruto-kun," dia melihatku dari ekor matanya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Dan rasa takut itu mulai menyusuri setiap inci tubuhku.

Nepgear dengan cepat melesat maju dengan ayunan _beat saber_ yang menyamping menuju satu Dogoo yang ada didepannya. Dogoo itu langsung terbelah dan mati menjadi cairan gel. Sisanya adalah targetku. Aku masih sedikit ragu untuk maju sehingga aku butuh beberapa saat untuk memulai serangan.

Dogoo itu mulai melompat menuju kearahku, lalu aku memiliki sedikit ide. Disaat Dogoo itu berada diatas karena lompatannya, aku mencoba untuk mengayunkan pedangku dari atas kebawah. Ternyata seranganku berhasil namun masih belum membuat mati Dogoo. Aku sedikit panik dan dengan reflek aku sedikit mundur untuk membuat jarak.

Nepgear sepertinya tidak membantu, aku paham maksudnya. Dia ingin memberiku kesempatan untuk mengabisi targetku sendirian, meskipun tercetak raut wajah yang khawatir. Aku hanya mengangguk padanya menandakan semua berjalan sesuai rencana, aku tidak mau direpotkan oleh orang lain. Meski ada sedikit keringat dingin mulai mengaliri wajahku.

Aku mencoba maju lagi kali ini tanpa menunggu gerakan dari Dogoo dan membuat sebuah serangan menyamping persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh Nepgear. Sesuai dugaan, Dogoo targetku mengenai serangan tersebut dan mati menjadi cairan gel.

Aku hanya memandang kedepan dan tanpa kusadari sedari tadi nafasku sudah berat. Nepgear mendekatiku dengan perasaan senang, "Kamu mengalahkannya, Boruto-kun!"

Setelah memandangnya sebentar aku menjawab, "…sepertinya begitu."

"Untuk seorang pemula, itu adalah serangan yang cukup bagus," dia menambahkan. Aku kembali melihat gadis yang lebih pendek dariku itu. Sebenarnya aku sedikit tersanjung dan tanpa sadar aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh kami berdua seekor makhluk biru yang ukurannya kali ini setinggi 2 meter tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang Nepgear.

Mataku terbelalak lebar dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Nepgear masih belum menyadari keberadaan Dogoo raksasa itu. Kali ini bukan rasa takut, emosiku tercampur aduk.

Dalam waktu yang cepat, mata kananku terasa hangat dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah tepat berada dibelakang Dogoo raksasa itu tanpa membalik badan. Aku bisa mendengar bunyi mencairnya dari Dogoo raksasa itu menjadi gel. Lalu setelah itu pandanganku menggelap...

...dan sebuah suara menggema di otakku.

'**Blade Dance'**

.

.

.

Yang aku tahu setelah itu adalah aku membuka mataku dan pandanganku masih dengan pohon rindang yang berada di hutan yang tidak gelap, Virtua Forest. Aku mencoba untuk bangkit tapi sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengintrupsiku.

"Kamu jangan bangun dulu Boruto-kun! Kamu masih butuh istirahat," yang ternyata adalah Nepgear. Aku tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi dia berada di sampingku. Aku kembali terbaring.

"Setidaknya aku ingin mencoba duduk," kataku sambil bangun dari telentangku. Aku merasa biasa tapi pandangan khawatir dari gadis itu sedikit membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa memangnya?" aku sedikit bingung.

"Tadi kamu saat sebelum pingsan…" Nepgear menjelaskan jika aku bergerak secepat kilat dan langsung mengabisi Dogoo raksasa dalam sedetik, yang mana itu sangat mengejutkan.

"Lalu sesaat aku melihat jika matamu berubah warna menjadi putih, maksudku mata kananmu," aku menaikkan alisku. Mataku? Tunggu, kalau tidak salah mata kananku terasa hangat. Apa karena itu?

Aku masih tetap terdiam, gadis itupun sama, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Hey Nepgear, bagaimana kalau ketempatmu itu, yang bernama _Basilicom_?"

Nepgear yang tadi menunduk, melihatku dengan tatapan biasa kembali. "Ya, mungkin kamu bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat," sembari mencoba berdiri.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Nepgear masih mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Itu terkesan cukup baik bagiku karena baru kali ini aku diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

"Aku baik-baik saja Nepgear," aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri.

.

.

.

Sampailah kami di tempat yang menurutku mirip dengan gereja namun dengan aksen yang futuristik dan modern. Nepgear mengatakan kalau disinilah yang namanya Basilicom, tempat dimana _Goddess _itu tinggal. Memang ada banyak sekali pertanyaan dibenakku sedari tadi. Aku tidak panik, dan memang tidak perlu, karena ini bukan mimpi dan mungkin ketakutan terbesarku akan terjawab.

Saat kami sudah menyusuri sebuah ruangan, yang aku pikir mungkin disini adalah ruang tengahnya, aku sedikit dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Ada yang ingin mengambil tubuh saudaraku! Gear, menjauh dari dia!" Aku dan Nepgear menoleh menuju sumber suara. Aku melihat seorang gadis lagi. Jika diperhatikan, dalam sekilas orang-orang pasti akan mengira jika dia adalah seperti saudara kembar dari Nepgear.

Gadis itu memakai hoodie jaket berwarna putih-ungu, _stocking_ bermotif _stripes_ berwarna putih-biru muda, sepatu berwarna ungu, dan dua klip rambut berbentuk _d-pad_ yang ada di rambutnya. Rambutnya hanya sebahu berwarna sama dengan Nepgear, matanya pun sama. Gadis itu juga lebih pendek dari Nepgear. Lalu tadi dia menyebut Nepgear 'saudara', satu pertanyaan sudah terjawab.

Dia berlari kearahku, ingin menyerangku karena sepertinya aku dianggap lelaki mata keranjang olehnya. Aku tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sambil membuat pose bertahan.

Tapi sebelum hal buruk terjadi, Nepgear dengan cepat berada didepanku. "Jangan _Sis_! Dia tadi tersesat di Virtua Forest dan aku membantunya. Dia juga tadi sedikit menolongku."

Gadis yang tadi hendak menyerangku otomatis berhenti, lalu ada sepertinya ada orang lain lagi yang masuk.

"Neptune! Jangan suka membuat keributan! Sudah berapa kali aku member…Eh?" jadi dia (saudara Nepgear) bernama Neptune. Lalu yang memanggil Neptune barusan, adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat panjang dengan iris mata berwarna hijau. Dengan setelah baju berwarna hitam dan memakai jaket biru yang menurutku terlalu besar. Ditambah dengan boots berwarna sama dengan jaketnya. Dia memakai klip rambut yang berbentuk seperti daun.

"Kita tidak tahukan apa yang dia pikirkan! Mungkin saja dia ini diam sambil memikirkan hal-hal mesum!" Neptune yang tidak sedikitpun menurunkan _volume_ nya masih berpikir demikian karena aku belum mengetakan apapun.

"Ada apa ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" seorang gadis lagi, kali ini memiliki rambut berwana jingga dengan mata berwarna sama. Dia memakai sweater putih(mungkin) dan rok mini dengan _stocking_ hitam dan sepatu putih. Kenapa aku selalu mendeskripsikan setiap orang yang kulihat?

"Umm…siapa dia?" tanya gadis berambut coklat sambil menunjuk kearahku.

"Dia adalah Boruto. Kenalkan, ini Neptune, ini IF, dan ini Compa," Nepgear maju sambil memperkenalkanku. Untuk si saudara kembar, aku sudah tahu jika namanya adalah Neptune. Gadis berambut coklat adalah IF, lalu gadis terakhir adalah Compa.

"Namaku adalah Boruto Uzumaki," aku berinisiatif untuk mengeluarkan suaraku, tapi hanya itu yang kukatakan.

"Kenapa kau membawanya kemari, Nepgear?" tanya IF sedikit penasaran.

"Itu karena…dia agak aneh. Dia, seperti tidak berasal dari sini."

"Aha! Aku sudah tahu jika dia memiliki pemikiran aneh-aneh!" Neptune tiba-tiba saja mencoba menyerangku lagi.

Nepgear yang sepertinya salah ucap, mulai panik. "Bukan aneh seperti itu! Maksudku, situasinya. Aku berpikir kalau Histoire mungkin bisa menjawab."

Histoire? Kalau dari pernyataan Nepgear barusan, mungkin orang yang bernama Histoire ini tahu apa yang terjadi denganku.

Dan setelah itu, akupun diajak untuk menemui Histoire. Aku berharap setidaknya akan adanya petunjuk yang bisa diberikan kepadaku. Ya, aku berharap.

* * *

End of chap 2. Kalo ada yang masih bingung dengan mata putih Boruto, bisa dilihat di episode 1. "Jougan"(?) Tapi untuk kekuatan dari mata ini hanya buatan sendiri, bukan dari anime. Jadi ini "Jougan" versi story disini, tapi ga akan disebut "Jougan" di chap depan. Pahamkan?

Alright, pls review?


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Alright, Happy reading!

* * *

Boruto POV

Disaat aku sedang berjalan dengan yang lainnya, aku bertanya kepada gadis disebelahku, Nepgear. "Umm..Nepgear, saat kau bertemu denganku, sebelumnya kau sedang apa?"

"Hm? Aku sedang melakukan _quest_, memangnya ada apa?" Gadis itu memberikan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak ada apa apa," jawabku lalu kembali menatap kedepan. Aku masih bisa merasakan tatapan itu masih tertuju padaku, tapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. '_Quest_' ya? Seperti game RPG, meskipun aku tidak pernah memainkan satu.

Saat memasuki ruangan yang tidak kukenal, pemandangan yang cukup aneh terjadi didepan mataku. Terdapat seseorang perempuan yang duduk diatas buku terbang. Memang sejak aku berada disini semua hal menjadi tidak masuk diakal. Perempuan yang berada disana lebih mirip peri dibanding dengan manusia karena ukurannya.

"Histoire! Ada tamu aneh datang!" Neptune yang berada dibelakangku memanggil seseorang yang mungkin memang didepanku.

Perempuan yang dimaksud oleh Neptune memalingkan wajahnya kepada kami, aku berasumsi dia tadinya sibuk. Histoire langsung menatapku ketika melihat kami.

Aku yang ditatap berpikir mungkin aku harus memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Boruto Uzumaki, sebuah kehormatan bertemu denganmu."

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal, namaku adalah Histoire, _Oracle_ Planeptune," jawabnya.

"_Oracle_?" tanpa sadar aku bertanya.

"_Oracle_ adalah sosok yang bertanggung jawab demi _nation_nya, selain CPU," jelas Histoire. Lalu ada satu istilah baru lagi yang muncul.

"Maaf jika aku tidak tahu. Apa itu CPU?" Aku tidak ingin disebut orang kurang ajar, karena itu aku bertanya sesopan mungkin.

"CPU adalah _Console Patron Unit_ yang juga bertanggung jawab terhadap _nation_nya, tapi berbeda tugas denganku. Contohnya adalah Neptune," jelasnya lagi.

"Yap! Itulah aku," Neptune dengan bangga menunjukkan dirinya didepanku.

"Tapi kamu tidak pernah mengerjakan tugasmu sebagai _Goddess_, yang mana berakibat pada penurunan _share_ dari Planeptune," Histoire terlihat menasehati Neptune.

"Pasti akan aku kerjakan jika memang aku lagi mau!" Neptune sedikit membantah.

"Dan itu tidak pernah terjadi." kalimat terakhir Histoire tidak hanya membungkam Neptune, namun juga lainnya. Bedanya meraka mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Histoire.

"Lalu anak muda, ada apa kamu ingin kesini?" Histoire meluruskan topik yang sempat berbelok. 'Anak muda'? Jangan-jangan dia lebih tua dari yang terlihat.

Aku mulai menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa berada disini, tepat dari saat aku dikamar rumahku. Histoire tidak memotong sedikitpun saat aku bercerita.

"Begitulah aku bisa berada disini, yang aku khawatirkan adalah aku benar-benar pindah kedunia lain, yaitu kesini," aku menyelesaikan ceritaku. Aku memang membiarkan selain Histoire untuk mendengarkan ceritaku agar lebih mudah saja untuk kedepannya.

"Hmm…" Histoire menyentuh dagunya dengan telunjuk. "Kalau memang seperti itu yang terjadi denganmu, aku tidak bisa mengatakan kejadian lain selain 'pindah ke dunia lain'."

Itulah yang dia katakan, aku merasa otakku berhenti sejenak.

Beberapa saat dia menambahkan, "karena menurutku ini adalah kejadian yang baru pertama kali terjadi, tapi…"

Tiba-tiba saja dia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Jika kuamati dari waktu kamu pindah kesini, sensasi yang terjadi sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Apa maksudmu Histoire?" Compa yang daritadi mendengarkan memberikan pertanyaan.

"Tiga tahun lalu, terdapat sensasi yang kuibaratkan dua benda yang saling bertubrukan atau memang dipaksa bertubrukan. Lalu sensasi itu terjadi lagi tadi yang bersamaan dengan munculnya pemuda ini."

"Err...tapi, itu tidak menjelaskan apapun," kali ini IF yang tidak mengerti, memang yang lain juga tidak mengerti sih.

Aku yang paham artinya mencoba menjelaskan,"dua benda bertubrukan, kemungkinan besar adalah dua dunia yang saling bersentuhan sehingga tercipta gerbang yang dapat menghubungkan dua dunia tersebut. Apa seperti itu?"

"Ya, itulah kejadian yang kemungkinannya paling besar," Histoire menyetujui.

Nepgear menyela, "Tapi, kalau memang seperti itu. Seseorang yang muncul pada waktu tiga tahun lalu itu siapa?"

"Karena sensasi itu terasa sangat lemah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan banyak. Petunjuk yang terlalu sedikit. Oleh sebab itu aku bilang ini mugnkin adalah kejadian yang pertama, karena dia muncul", yang dimaksud 'dia' adalah aku.

"Begitu ya…" Nepgear terlihat masih penasaran dengan kejadian yang mirip terjadi denganku itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku mengetahui sedikit tentang dunia ini. Setelah melakukan pembicaraan yang rumit, Histoire menyuruhku untuk tinggal di Basilicom yang mana aku menyetujui. Selain aku tidak punya tempat tinggal untuk duniaku yang sekarang, aku juga bisa bertanya sesuatu tentang Gamindustri pada orang-orang (gadis-gadis) disini.

Aku diantar menuju kamar milikku oleh Nepgear. Saat kami sedang berjalan, aku merasakan tatapan gadis itu dari ekor mataku. Aku menoleh padanya, namun dia buru-buru melihat kearah lain.

"Ada apa?" lebih baik kutanya agar lebih jelas daripada hanya diam saja.

"T..tidak. Aku hanya penasaran dengan garis pipimu itu," aku menaikkan alisku. Sebenarnya aku ingin memilih diam saja. Tapi aku juga membayangkan jika seseorang hanya diam saat ditanya rasanya agak memalukan bukan?

"Ini? Mungkin ini tanda lahir? Karena ayahku juga memilikinya. Bisa dibilang ini hasil keturunan, apa menurutmu itu aneh?"

"Sama sekali tidak, aku menganggap itu unik," dia tersenyum padaku. Ternyata ada juga orang sependapat denganku.

"Tadi kalau tidak salah Histoire menyebut _Goddess_. Apa dia itu CPU juga?" pertanyaan yang terlintas dibenakku, aku tidak sempat bertanya pada saat berbicara dengan Histoire.

"Ya, dan aku juga _Goddess_," _come to think of it_, Nepgear adalah saudara dari Neptune. Aku baru memahaminya.

"Jadi kau juga CPU?"

Dia menggeleng,"bukan, setiap _nation_ hanya memiliki satu CPU saja. Aku hanya CPU _candidate_. Yang berarti aku adalah penerus untuk CPU selanjutnya menggantikan kakakku."

Neptune yang terlihat seperti anak kecil adalah kakak dari Nepgear? Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya sekali lagi kalau memang sejak aku berada disini semua hal menjadi tidak masuk diakal. Tapi, setelah aku pindah kesini juga aku merasa kalau aku sedikit banyak bicara. Jujur itu bukanlah karakterku.

Beberapa saat setelahnya aku dihadapkan pada sebuah pintu.

"Nah ini adalah kamarmu, Boruto-kun. Kamarku adalah yang diujung, jadi jika kamu membutuhkan sesuatu bisa cek saja kesana atau biasanya aku ada dibawah," jelasnya sambil menunjuk kamar yang dimaksud. Kamar-kamar disini memang ada dilantai atasnya dari ruangan tempatku sempat mengobrol dengan Histoire.

"Um...terima kasih sudah membantuku banyak. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi kalau kau minta bantuan juga bisa datang padaku selama aku bisa membantu pastinya," tentu saja mendapatkan sesuatu sesulit tempat tinggal, apalagi dibantu oleh orang lain. Aku merasa hanya seperti beban.

"Tidak apa-apa Boruto-kun! Aku, maksudku kita memang membantu karena keinginan dari kita sendiri. Dan untuk tawaranmu, aku sangat menghargai itu. Untuk sekarang kamu beristirahat saja dulu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"...Baiklah," aku melambaikan tangan kepada Nepgear lalu mulai masuk kedalam kamar.

"Selamat beristirahat," itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang kudengar sebelum menutup pintuku.

.

.

.

Dari jendela terlihat kalau hari sudah petang. Aku hanya berbaring di _spring bed_ yang sudah tersedia setelah aku membersihkan diri. Aku lupa jika aku hanya memakai satu setelan baju plus jaket. Menurutku itu tak masalah, itu bisa dipikirkan untuk besok.

Aku pindah ke dunia lain, dan beberapa kali aku memikirkan itu, aku masih belum sepenuhnya percaya. Aku juga berpikir bagaimana dengan 'dunia sebelah sana' setelah kehilaganku, akankah berubah banyak? Hmm sepertinya tidak juga. Lagipula aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, menangis tersedu-sedu juga bahkan tidak mengembalikan keluargaku. Mungkin memang aku harus menghadapi masa sekarang dan melupakan yang lalu, _yeah_.

Semua hal yang kualami sampai sekarang tanpa sadar membuat tubuhku lelah dan aku pun tertidur.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang tidak familiar bagiku. Oh benar, aku kan tidur di Basilicom. Ruangan ini begitu gelap karena tadi belum sempat kunyalakan lampunya. Selain itu, diluar terlihat jika ini masih malam.

Aku memegang perutku, aku belum makan hari ini. Aku ingin menemui Nepgear tapi aku sedikit sungkan. Tapi lebih gawat lagi jika aku tidak makan.

Aku keluar dari kamarku, lorong ini cukup terang namun seperti tidak ada orang. Mungkin yang lain masih tidur. Aku menuju pintu kamar Nepgear lalu mengetoknya, tidak ada respon. Mungkin dia ada dibawah? Tapi sesaat aku ingin membalikkan tubuhku, aku sedikit dikejutkan oleh suara.

"Boruto-kun?"

Aku menoleh dengan cepat dan tak kusangka didepanku sudah muncul gadis yang sedang kucari.

"Sedang apa kamu tengah malam begini? Apa butuh sesuatu?" Nepgear memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku daritadi belum makan, jadi…" aku merasa cukup malu sekarang, tanpa sadar aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Oh...tidak! Kenapa kamu tidak bilang daritadi? Lebih baik sekarang ikuti aku," gadis itu sedikit panik. Aku tak menyangka reaksinya akan seperti itu. Aku mengikutinya dengan berjalan beriringan.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Nepgear juga, sedang apa tengah malam begini?

"Aku tadi mengurus sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaanku sebagai CPU, lalu saat aku ingin kembali ke kamar, ada kamu." Hm? Dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Oh begitu, CPU _candidate_ juga bertanggung jawab untuk nationnya ya?" Aku sedikit menimpali.

"Iya, karena aku adalah penerus. Jadi, sebagai persiapan?"

Aku sedikit mengangguk tanda bahwa aku mengikuti pembicaraan ini.

Setelah aku selesai makan, aku mencuci piring bagianku. Ini adalah caraku berterimakasih jika disuguhi makanan ditempat orang lain.

Saat aku kembali ke ruang tengah, aku melihat Nepgear sudah tertidur diatas sebuah sofa. Kepalanya tersandar pada sebuah _cushion_ besar. _Well_, dia sudah bekerja seharian dan juga sudah membantuku. Setidaknya aku ingin membantunya juga, selain setelah mencuci piring.

Secara pelan aku mengangkatnya dengan _bridal style_, dan aku tak menyangka aku bisa mengangkatnya. Tubuhnya ternyata tidak berat maupun ringan. Saat sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya, aku melihat wajahnya sekilas. Dia tampak seperti….tersenyum? Aku tidak terlalu menghiraukannya.

Setelah kubaringkan di tempat tidurnya, aku memakaikan selimut untuknya lalu aku keluar.

Sesaat sebelum keluar, aku berhenti sebentar sambil berbalik.

"Selamat malam," ucapku pelan.

* * *

End of chap 3.

Mungkin ada yang blum nyadar kalo Boruto disini agak pinter menghadapi situasi, ada yang nyadar juga? Karena di part awal kan emang otak dia udah encer jadi gak aneh klo dia bisa cepat memahami pembicaraan. Ini cuma sedikit catatan aja sih. Anyway, thanks yang masih baca sampai sekarang! Meski ini adalah crossover yang paling aneh yang kalian lihat, tapi mencoba hal baru bukan sesuatu yang salah bukan. Apalagi MC nya disini itu Boruto, tambah kacau deh XD. Ups cuma bercanda.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4. Happy Reading!

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak Boruto mengalami kejadian 'pindah kedunia lain'. Dan dalam seminggu juga dia membantu Neptune dan Nepgear melakukan _quest_, meskipun dia masih sedikit ragu akan kemampuannya dalam menghabisi monster di Virtua Forest. Kali ini senjata yang pemuda itu gunakan adalah pedang ninja, bentuknya mirip seperti katana namun pedang ninja adalah pedang yang lurus. Pemuda itu sudah sedikit melatih senjatanya sendiri dengan beberapa saran dari Nepgear karena tipe senjata mereka yang hampir mirip.

Selain menghabisi monster, ada juga _quest _mencari sebuah barang/_item_ yang sedikit sulit ditemukan. Boruto sedikit dipusingkan selain menghabisi monster, yaitu kelakuan Neptune yang mirip anak kecil membuat dia dan Nepgear sering sekali menepuk jidatnya. Mengerjakan kegiatan outdoor memang bukan kebiasaan pemuda itu, namun untuk menghadapi kenyataan dia harus berubah. Beradaptasi bahasa simpelnya, meski sedikit sulit bagi pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Setelah melaporkan _quest _yang sudah diselesaikan di _guild_, mereka bertiga berjalan pulang menuju Basilicom. Compa dan IF juga melakukan _quest,_ tapi mereka melakukan _quest _yang berbeda dengan kelompok Neptune.

"Hey, lusa aku akan pergi ke Leanbox. Apa kamu mau ikut?" Neptune tiba-tiba saja melempar pertanyaan kepada Boruto sambil menyikutnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh, "Leanbox? Apa itu sebuah _nation_ seperti Planeptune?"

"Iya, perjalanannya mungkin tidak sebentar untuk sampai kesana. _Sis_, mau melakukan apa disana?" Nepgear menjawab pertanyaan Boruto.

"Aku ingin menantang Vert bertarung dalam sebuah game RPG yang baru saja rilis! Kita sudah berjanji akan melakukannya dan aku sudah membeli game itu kemarin!" jelas Neptune. Pernyataan ini jelas membuat pusing lagi saudaranya sendiri, tapi kebiasaan ini memang sudah sering kali terjadi.

Boruto hanya diam, 'RPG? bukankah kalau bertarung seharusnya genre action? Dan juga siapa itu Vert?'

"Jadi bagaimana? Kamu ikut atau tidak? Bukannya kamu mau mempelajari dunia ini?" Neptune menyikut lagi.

"Hmm…", Boruto terlihat berpikir sejenak. Dia sudah seminggu disini dan mulai familiar dengan Planeptune. Pemuda pirang itu berpikir seharusnya tidak ada masalah jika seperti itu. "...baiklah. Tapi siapa itu Vert?"

"Vert adalah CPU dari Leanbox, Boruto-kun," jelas Nepgear.

"Oke! Jadi kau setuju untuk ikut denganku."

.

.

.

Boruto, Nepgear, dan Neptune melakukan perjalanan menuju Leanbox. Compa dan IF tidak ikut mereka kali ini karena tidak ada yang mereka lakukan juga saat sampai kesana.

Leanbox adalah _nation _yang terlihat seperti kota modern dan futuristik. Boruto hampir selalu melihat keatas karena gedungnya yang begitu megah. Desa Konoha yang sederhana tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan Leanbox. Bagai membandingnkan pesawat jet dengan pisang(?)

Saat sudah sampai di Basilicom Leanbox, dan Neptune dengan seenaknya masuk tanpa permisi, mereka bertiga bertemu dengan seorang wanita berambut hijau _mint_ panjang yang di_ponytail_. Baju yang dia kenakan adalah gaun hitam yang sedikit terbuka dengan sepatu boots hitam panjang hingga pahanya. Wanita itu juga memakai sarung tangan hitam di lengannya.

"Kukira siapa, ternyata kalian, Neptune dan Nepgear. Hm?" Wanita itu mengunci tatapannya pada Boruto. "Siapa pria yang kalian bawa kesini?"

Boruto sedikit membungkuk untuk memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku adalah Boruto Uzumaki. Aku disini karena diajak oleh Neptune."

"Aku adalah _Oracle_ Leanbox, Chika Hakozaki. Lalu, Neptune, mau apa kau kemari?" kali ini Chika menatap Neptune.

"Aku ingin menantang Vert dalam game RPG yang baru saja rilis! Dimana dia?" Neptune terlihat bersemangat dengan mata berseri-seri.

"Kau cari saja didalam, karena aku ada urusan." Chika sepertinya agak malas meladeni Neptune. Selalu seperti ini jika ada game terbaru. Dia juga tahu kalau Vert memang sangat suka bermain game, terlebih RPG. Meskipun Chika tak pernah memprotesnya karena perfoma Vert dalam menjalani peran sebagai _Goddess_ dapat dikatakan cukup bagus.

Boruto POV

Kita memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat beberapa furnitur yang terpasang mirip seperti ruang tengah dalam rumah. Yang menarik perhatianku adalah sebuah TV yang besar, dilengkapi dengan sofa kulit yang sudah terpasang rapi.

Aku dan Nepgear menunggu disana (karena disuruh oleh Neptune) selagi Neptune mencari Vert.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Tidak hanya luarnya saja yang futuristik, tapi bagian dalamnya juga. Benar-benar berbeda dengan duniaku.

Aku menoleh setelah mendengar langkah kaki dari dua orang. Neptune dan seorang wanita yang terlihat dewasa. Dia memiliki kulit putih dengan rambut pirang terang dan mata biru gelap yang sayu. Memakai dress putih-hijau dengan aksen emas, dan sarung tangan putih serta sepatu hak putih panjang. Yang cukup menarik adalah bagian dadanya yang cukup err…besar. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah!" ujar Neptune menantang.

"Aku juga tidak berniat seperti itu, sebagai pro player, aku akan membuatmu tunduk padaku hari ini," kata wanita tersebut yang kuprediksi dialah Vert. Kelakuannya malah terlihat tidak dewasa.

Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan tengah dengan laptop masing-masing (yang entah didapat darimana). Tapi sebelum itu Vert melihat kearahku.

"Oh? Siapa namamu pria tampan? Aku adalah Vert, CPU Leanbox." Tiba-tiba Vert mendekat kearahku dan dia memeluk lengan kananku. Terdapat sedikit setruman dalam diriku karena menyentuh bagian sensitifnya **[Author : OMG ini kan rated T. Maafkan aku guys]**

"N..namaku Boruto Uzumaki. Aku kesini karena diajak oleh Neptune," jawabku sedikit terbata. Sial.

Dari seberang meja aku melihat Nepgear. Dia melihat kearahku dengan tatapan banyak arti, dari takut, sedikit tidak suka, dan…khawatir? Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi yang jelas pupil gadis itu sedikit bergetar.

"Maafkan aku Vert. Bisakah kau melepasku?" Aku melihat kearah lain. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama seperti, pria manapun juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama.

"Oh _dear,_ sebelum itu. Maukah kamu menjadi adikku? Aku akan selalu memanjakanmu dan memberikan '_service' _terbaik untukmu," dia mengatakan hal tersebut dengan mata penuh nafsu. **[Author : Ayolah ini rated T!]**

"Cukup sampai disitu, _Miss Busty!_ Cepat lepaskan dia atau kita tidak akan memulai pertarungan ini," Neptune datang disaat yang tepat, sesaat setelahnya Vert melepasku. Dia mendesah pelan tapi setelah itu dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku meneguk ludah, dan mencoba menenangkan diriku.

Aku sedikit bernafas lega dan berterimakasih pada Neptune dalam hati. Akhirnya keduanya mulai bersiap untuk bermain.

Dengan cepat aku mendudukkan diriku disebelah Nepgear.

"Aku takut. Selamatkan aku," ucapku agak sedikit bergetar. Dibandingkan dengan Vert, aku lebih memilih Nepgear.

Tunggu, apa maksudnya aku berpikir begitu? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi.

Nepgear, yang berada disisiku, hanya tertawa lemah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nepgear?" tanyaku karena merasa ada yang tidak biasa.

Dia menggeleng cepat, "aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Aku pun hanya tidak terlalu menghiraukan hal itu, meski aku sedikit curiga. Aku menghela nafas, "semua perjalanan tadi membuatku sedikit lelah."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku tentang duniamu, Boruto-kun," Huh? Duniaku? Sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi orang-orang di Basilicom Planeptune memberiku banyak informasi mengenai dunia baru yang kutinggali sekarang. Aku pun merasa sedikit nyaman untuk sekedar berbicara dengan Nepgear dan teman-temannya.

Aku menyenderkan diriku pada sofa, "entahlah, mungkin bagimu akan terdengar membosankan."

"Belum tentu, Boruto-kun. Kamu belum menceritakan apapun," Nepgear tetap kukuh ingin mendengarkan. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya yaitu aku sedang ragu, namun selama kurang lebih sepekan Nepgear berusaha terbuka padaku. Dia bahkan sama sekali tak segan membantuku, meskipun aku juga melakukan yang sebaliknya. Tapi yang menjadi pikiranku adalah, kenapa dia membantuku sejauh itu?

"Nepgear, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya menatapku dari samping, "bertanya apa?"

Baiklah ini dia, "Kenapa kau tanpa ragu selalu membantuku, maksudku aku ini masih orang asing bagimu. Kenapa kau berbuat demi untukku sejauh itu? Bagaimana kalau aku adalah orang jahat yang berencana untuk menusukmu dari belakang selama ini?"

Aku menatapnya, dia sedikit terdiam. Tapi matanya juga menatap kearahku, sedikit membulat. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain seperti sedang mencari alasan yang tepat untuk pertanyaanku. Mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan. "Maaf, bukan berarti aku tidak menghargaimu atau apa, aku hanya..."

"Tidak apa-apa Boruto-kun! Aku cuma...sedikit terkejut saja," ujarnya. Dan senyum simpul itu lagi, dia lemparkan kearahku.

"Aku, juga tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Padahal waktu itu aku sedang sendiri, waktu kita pertama kali bertemu." Aku mengangguk padanya.

"Saat itu, aku hanya mendengar suara. Setelah kuperhatikan, kamu sedang melawan Dogoo kecil. Aku mengira kamu sedang melakukan _quest_ juga sama sepertiku, tapi kamu terlihat tidak punya senjata dan malah menggunakan kayu." Dia tertawa pelan. Aku masih belum melepas pandanganku padanya.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti tidak keren! Kebanyakan orang malah lari jika hanya melawan Dogoo seukuran itu. Jadi saat kamu kamu sudah mengalahkannya aku memberimu senjata meski kamu terlihat tidak terlihat suka dengan itu." Oh, pedang pendek itu.

"Itu tidak benar, kau membantuku banyak hanya dengan itu," komentarku terhadap opininya. Pedang itu masih kusimpan sampai sekarang. "Lalu?"

"Umm, karena kamu menyelamatkanku juga dari Dogoo besar itu. Aku seperti berhutang padamu, makanya aku mulai percaya padamu saat itu." Aku hampir lupa kejadian itu karena itu terjadi begitu cepat. Sebenarnya aku masih merinding mengingat itu. Kenapa juga dia berhutang padaku? Aku tahu dia pasti bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah karena setelah sepekan bersama melakukan _quest_, kemampuan gadis ini dalam bertarung tidaklah jelek sama sekali. Berbeda denganku yang baru familiar dengan pedang.

"Begitulah jawabanku, Boruto-kun. Jadi bagaimana kalau sekarang giliranmu yang bercerita tentang duniamu?" Dia tersenyum padaku lagi.

Aku menerawang keatas, yah tidak ada salahnya.

.

.

.

Nepgear POV

Aku sedang menonton _Sis_ dan Vert bermain bersama. Layar keduanya terlihat jelas dalam pandanganku sehingga aku bisa melihat keduanya sedang apa dan apa yang sedang dilakukan dalam game RPG tersebut. Tapi bukan itu intensku sekarang, tapi apa yang diceritakan Boruto-kun barusan.

# # #

**_Flashback_**

_"Aku menjalani kehidupanku dengan biasa, sebagai anak dari keluarga kecil yang cukup bahagia."_

_"Tidak ada yang spesial sih kehidupanku saat itu, sampai pada umurku yang saat itu 12 tahun. Aku mengalami kejadian itu."_

_"Hidupku terasa kosong selama lima tahun, tanpa ada siapapun yang menemani."_

# # #

Aku tidak tahu dia ternyata mengalami hal seperti itu. Dia selalu sendirian, sangat berbalik denganku yang selalu ditemani oleh Compa dan IF, terutama _Sis_ yang sangat protektif terhadapku. Bahkan dari _nation _yang lain juga aku memiliki hubungan yang baik. Setelah dia menceritakan itu aku menjadi semakin ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Eh? Maksudnya aku ingin selalu men_support_nya dalam keadaan apapun! Kenapa aku berpikir demikian? Aku merasa malu sendiri.

Aku melihat pria yang sedang tidur dengan tenang disampingku. Dia sepertinya cukup lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan ke Leanbox. Aku hanya menatapnya sambil menyenderkan badanku pada sofa. Dari sini aku dapat melihat mukanya cukup jelas.

Rambut kuningnya yang sedikit berantakan, yang menurutku itu terkesan keren. Di wajahnya juga, ada yang selalu menjadi perhatianku, dua garis pipi yang dia sebut mungkin tanda lahir. Dan matanya yang berwarna biru _saphhire_, meski sedang tertutup sekarang. Melihat semua itu rasanya sangat nyaman.

Aku baru menyadari apa yang sedang kulakukan. Aku buru-buru terbangun dari sandaranku dan menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, kenapa aku melakukan itu? Jantungku berpacu begitu cepat dan aku merasa wajahku sedikit memanas. Rasanya aneh sekali yang terjadi dalam diriku ini.

"Lebih baik aku membuat sesuatu untuk mengalihkan ini," ucapku pada diri sendiri dengan nada pelan.

Dan juga mereka berdua yang masih berkutat dengan gamenya.

* * *

review?


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Boruto menyelesaikan jalan sorenya setelah mengelilingi Leanbox kurang lebih 2 jam. Dia hanya berjalan sendirian sore itu. Meski begitu, Leanbox adalah tempat yang cukup ramai dengan segala bangunan megahnya.

'Seperti New York tapi lebih modern', pikirnya.

Perjalanan sorenya yang dia lakukan sendiri mengingatkan dia pada saat sore sebelum dia berpindah ke dunia lain. Waktu itu adalah sore yang cukup biasa tanpa ada kejadian khusus atau spesial sehingga pemuda kuning itu tidak begitu ingat alurnya saat pulang dari sekolah waktu itu.

Setelah sampai pada Basilicom Leanbox, pemuda kuning disapa duluan oleh Nepgear yang masih menonton Neptune dan Vert saling beradu strategi. Nepgear hanya duduk di sofa sambil memegang sebuang cangkir yang menurut Boruto itu adalah teh.

"Boruto-kun! Sudah selesai berkelilingnya?" tanya gadis berambut lilac panjang.

"Ya, dan sekarang aku butuh istirahat," dirinya mendudukkan diri pada sofa juga di sebelah Nepgear. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum pada pemuda kuning. Dia teringat saat tadi menimbang ingin membuat apa tiba-tiba saja Boruto bangun dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri jika ingin jalan-jalan. Cukup aneh memang.

"Ingin aku buatkan sesuatu?" Nepgear menawarkan.

"Sesuatu?" Pemuda kuning menaruh atensinya pada gadis itu.

"Iya, apa kamu punya makanan kesukaan? Aku bisa saja membuatnya," ternyata Nepgear menawarkan masakan pada Boruto. Boruto sebenarnya menaikkan alis, tapi pikirnya itu bukanlah ide yang buruk. Apa dia akan menggunakan dapur Basilicom Leanbox untuk membuat masakan tersebut? Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kemungkinan besar Neptune dan Nepgear sering berkunjung kesini jadi Vert tidak mempermasalahkan apapun selama mungkin itu tidak terlalu jauh, pikirnya.

Lagipula pemuda kuning juga belum pernah sekalipun mencoba masakan dari gadis itu. Jadi ya, kenapa tidak?

"Buat saja sesuatu tapi berbahan dasar telur," ucap Boruto. Nepgear yang berada disebelahnya membuat pose berpikir.

"Hmm…oke. Tunggu saja ya," dan gadis itu pun ngacir ke dapur. Boruto kembali menatap dua Goddess yang masih beradu strategi dengan tatapan malas. 'Mau sampai kapan mereka berdua akan main? Bukannya ini hampir 6 jam?'

"Aku baru kalah dua kali darimu Neptune! Hanya seginikah kemampuanmu?"

"Tentu tidak! Tadi aku hanya menahan diri! Selain itu, kekalahanmu lebih memalukan dari kekalahanku yang ke-42!"

"Teruslah mengoceh, karena skill itu bukan dari mulut."

Dan begitulah seterusnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Nepgear bertenya dengan mata penuh harap. Dia membuat omelette dengan isi nasi bumbu. Omelette itu tentu saja dia beri saus tomat dengan tulisan 'BORUTO'. [Author: Gw sebenarnya ngakak disini. Sorry]

Boruto masih mengunyah dengan tenangnya, pemuda itu berpindah dari ruang tengah ke dapur karena di tempat ini lebih tenang. (tidak ada dua serangga berisik)

"Cukup bagus, aku suka. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa masak." Boruto mengatakan itu dengan nada datar. Yang tidak gadis itu sangka, pemuda itu mengatakannya sambil tersenyum simpul padanya. Nepgear merasa pipinya menghangat karena pujian itu.

"Be..begitukah? Terima..kasih. Sebenarnya aku sudah cukup lama bisa memasak, tapi jarang kutunjukkan pada siapapun. Jadi aku masih gugup begitu kamu mencobanya." Pemuda kuning tertegun sesaat. Sesuatu seperti ada yang masuk kepikirannya, namun tak lama dia mengunyah kembali.

"Dedikasi juga membuahkan hasil, kau tahu itu kan?" Boruto mencoba membangun semangat gadis itu. Entahlah, menurutnya Nepgear hanya seperti kurang memiliki sikap percaya diri. Sehingga saat gadis itu menunjukkan skillnya, dia pasti akan merendah. Yang Boruto pikir itu tidak cukup bagus.

Mau tak mau, Boruto harus sedikit memperbanyak kuota bicaranya agar bisa menaikkan semangat sang gadis. Untuk sekarang belum terlalu worth it.

.

.

.

Rembulan menerangi gelapnya malam kala itu. Boruto terpaksa harus menginap di Basilicom Leanbox. Tidak hanya dia sih, hal itu juga berlaku bagi Neptune dan Nepgear. Sebenarnya ini semua penyebabnya jelas. (game lah apalagi)

"Sebenarnya hanya ada dua kamar lagi yang tersisa. Jadi kalian bisa berbagi sesuka hati kalian," ucap Vert kepada mereka bertiga.

"…atau, apa Boruto ingin tidur bersamaku, hmm?" Dengan tiba-tiba Boruto ditarik oleh Vert. Tentu saja membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

"Eh? Etto…" Pemuda kuning hanya bisa diam seribu Bahasa. Secara tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuat gerakan membelah diantara mereka berdua, pelakunya adalah Neptune.

"Hya! Kau tidak usah macam-macam lagi! Dia ini adalah bawahanku, takkan kubiarkan siapapun mengambilnya!"

'Hah? Sejak kapan aku jadi bawahannya?' pikir Boruto sebelum berterimakasih pada Neptune. Jadi motifnya selama ini adalah Boruto merupakan servant dari Goddess cilik yaitu Neptune. Sementara itu, Nepgear hanya bisa tersenyum lemah mengahadapi situasi didepannya seperti ini.

Setelah semua perdebatan itu, akhirnya Boruto mendapat satu kamar untuknya sendiri setelah itu dua bersaudara Nep berada pada ruang yang sama. Pemuda kuning hanya tiduran saja saat itu, matanya tak sedikitpun menutup atau ada tanda-tanda rasa kantuk. Dia menghela nafas pelan.

Selama ini dia masih berpikir, kenapa dia bisa berpindah sampai kesini? Apakah ada sesuatu di dunia ini? Atau apakah tujuan hidupnya berada di antah berantah dunia ini? Masih banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas dipikirannya dan seperti bercabang sehingga muncul pertanyaan baru. Memusingkan saja.

Tok! Tok!

Boruto menengok kearah sumber suara yaitu pintu. Ada seseorang yang mengetoknya dari balik sana. Pemuda itu pun bangun dan mendekat kearah pintu.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Semoga saja bukan Vert, harap pemuda itu.

"Ini aku," suara yang familiar bagi pemuda itu. Boruto membuka pintunya, dan disana berdirilah Nepgear.

Pemuda itu hanya berdiri menatap gadis itu, 'Akhir-akhir ini aku sering saja berbicara padanya, aku bukannya tidak menyukainya. Hanya saja aku seperti selalu dipertemukan oleh gadis ini. Entah dimanapun kapanpun. Yah, bukan masalah besar. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu ingin beradaptasi terhadap orang baru.'

"Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya pemuda itu.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menuju kamarmu."

Pemuda kuning akhirnya memberikan gestur agar Nepgear ikut masuk. Boruto langsung merebahkan dirinya menatap langit-langit. Tangannya dia silangkan untuk kapalanya. Sementara Nepgear hanya duduk pada sisi ranjang.

Untuk sesaat hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Tidak ada inisiasi dari siapapun. Boruto sebenarnya santai saja, karena dia juga irit bicara jadi tak masalah jika gadis tersebut hanya ingin ditemani tanpa mengobrol sepatahkatapun. Gadis itu juga sepertinya tidak begitu ada tanda-tanda bicara, dia hanya menunduk. Badan rampingnya membelakangi pemuda kuning.

"Mempunyai teman itu rasanya seperti apa?" Tanpa aba-aba, Boruto tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Sebenarnya itu hanya ada pikirannya, namun tanpa sadar sudah terucap oleh pemuda itu. Matanya masih menatap langit-langit.

Nepgear tentu saja berbalik setelah mendengar itu, "…mempunyai teman?"

Pemuda itu masih diam, seperti menunggu jawaban.

"Aku….tak pernah memikirkannya," ucap gadis itu. Boruto hanya bergumam kecil.

"…begitu."

Nepgear juga tahu kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu, setelah mendengar cerita pemuda itu. Gadis itu tahu jika selama ini Boruto tidak memiliki teman satu pun. Dan waktu yang pemuda itu lewati tidak lah sebentar. Mata gadis itu sedikit bergetar dan menatap nanar sang pemuda.

Tanpa sadar gadis itu mendekat, menyenderkan dirinya disebelah pemuda kuning, "Apa kamu merasa kesepian Boruto-kun?"

Boruto hanya menatap Nepgear lewat ekor matanya, hanya menatap. Dia sebenarnya tidak memikirkan jawaban, namun lebih ke 'kenapa dia sedekat ini?'. Tapi matanya dia arahkan lagi menuju langit-langit kamar.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya aku menangis waktu itu," ucapnya jujur. Pemuda itu bukanlah orang yang hobi berbohong. Apalagi terhadap gadis yang berada didepannya ini. Entah kenapa selama dia menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya, pemuda itu tidak pernah sekalipun mempermasalahkannya. Bukannya yang seperti itu bagus? Apalagi perasaan lega juga akan terasa.

Gadis itu hanya diam masih menatap nanar pemuda kuning. 'Dibalik sikapnya yang hanya biasa saja, ternyata dia selalu memendam perasaan itu.'

"Apa kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin sedikit lebih lama disini."

Yah, pemuda itu juga tak mempermasalahkannya.

.

* * *

Well sepertinya alur ceritanya melambat lagi, sangat mohon maaf karena habis sakit. Pusingnya aja ini masih kerasa dikit, jadi sekarang lagi pemulihan. Selain dari itu, ini lagi masanya masuk kuliah jadi mungkin gk akan upload sesering ini lagi. Apalagi sebenarnya ini ada rencana untuk mentranslate fic ini ke bahasa inggris. Makin pusing deh. But wait, akan diusahakan tetep upload kok. Karena lelaki itu selalu menyelesaikan apa yang sudah dimulai. LOL

alright, thats it for now. Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Mohon maaf karena update yang begitu lama, karena udah dibilang kalo ini adalah minggu masuk kuliah jadi tugas menumpuk, huhuhu T_T. Tapi entah bagaimana semua bisa diselesaikan dan akhirnya sempet juga buat lanjutin fic ini, yeah.

Oke daripada kelamaan basa basi mending langsung kalian terjun saja.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Pagi ini sepertinya bukan pagi yang cukup baik seperti biasanya. Seorang wanita sedang berlari menggendong seorang wanita (ya, wanita lain) dan nampak terburu-buru dengan nafas yang masih taratur. Pemandangan disekitarnya adalah lahan hutan dengan pohon yang tidak terlalu lebat. Langit masih terbilang gelap namun sudah dapat dikatakan fajar. Cahaya bulan masih terlihat menyinari dan menembus celah-celah daun.

Wanita yang sedang menggendong itu berjalan sedikit berlari. "Rencana _Lady_ Maven ternyata berjalan lancar. Ternyata bisa semudah ini, hihihi…" wanita itu berbicara pelan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat dia berhenti pada sebuah pohon lalu meletakkan wanita pingsan itu disana. "Dimana aku membuatnya ya? Apa disini saja? Hmm…oke"

Setelah itu, wanita tersebut menyentuhkan tangannya ke tanah lalu terjadilah sesuatu. Sekelilingnya tiba-tiba saja terbentuk seperti sebuah _kekkai_ berwarna ungu gelap membentuk setengah lingkaran mengelilingi mereka. Wanita itu tersenyum puas.

"Teknik ini ternyata bagus juga. Dengan begini yang diluar perangkap ini tak bisa melihat kedalam, tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk sebaliknya, hihihi. Kalau begitu saatnya rencana selanjutnya." Wanita tersebut meninggalkan orang pingsan itu disana dengan raut wajah tersenyum. Dengan mudahnya dia melewati _kekkai_ tersebut tanpa masalah lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Nepgear membuka matanya setelah mendapat intuisi dari tubuhnya sendiri ketika menjelang pagi. Dia membukanya secara perlahan lalu didepannya terlihat seperti siluet berwarna kuning. Penglihatannya tidak begitu jelas, dan masih mengumpulkan nyawa juga. Setelah jelas dia membelalakkan matanya.

"Oh _Goddness_! Aku tertidur disini semalam!" ternyata kemarin malam saat Nepgear ingin menetap sebentar di kamarnya Boruto, dia malah tertidur. Nepgear bangun terduduk dengan cepat karena dia merasa wajahnya memanas.

Gadis itu melihat pemuda yang masih tidur disebelahnya. Boruto masih tidur dengan tenangnya, tanpa dengkuran.

'Boruto-kun bisa tidur tanpa dengkuran, menurutku itu lucu,' lalu tanpa sadar dia tersenyum lembut pada pemuda tersebut dan menyentuh garis pipi tanda lahir milik Boruto dengan pelan. Yah, itu unik.

'Apa yang kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini.'

Nepgear menggeleng pelan lalu menyadarkan dirinya. Gadis itu akhirnya keluar meninggalkan Boruto yang masih belum membuka matanya.

.

.

.

Nepgear melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah, benar ini masih di Leanbox. Lalu rencananya hari ini mereka bertiga akan pulang. Di ruang tengah, gadis itu bertemu dengan Neptune yang asik makan manisan.

"Hey! Tumben sekali kau bangun lebih telat dariku." Neptune memberi tatapan pada adiknya sambil menunjuk dengan manisan yang sedang dia makan.

"Ah itu, kemarin aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku tidur sedikit telat." Jawabnya sedikit cepat, wajahnya masih memerah karena mengingat malam itu.

"Lalu kemarin kau tidur dimana? Aku tidak melihatmu semalam," Skakmat. Wajahnya makin memerah. Dia sebenarnya takut menceritakan yang sebenarnya karena bisa saja Boruto yang terluka akibat serangan dari Neptune meski yang salah disini adalah Nepgear itu sendiri. Neptune adalah tipe kakak yang _overprotective_ terhadap adiknya sendiri, terutama pria mesum, jadi siapapun yang berani macam-macam dengan Nepgear, harus berurusan dengan Neptune untuk merasakan akibatnya.

Nepgear jadi ragu sendiri apakah harus menjawab pertanyaan mendadak itu. Akhirnya dia memilih jujur daripada membuat kebohongan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk. (ngerti maksudnya?)

"A…aku, tertidur di kamar….Boruto-kun"

Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Nepgear melah takut karena Neptune tidak lagi mengunyah apa yang sedang dia makan. Gadis itu menelan ludah.

Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang mengejutkan, Neptune melanjutkan makannya lagi dengan santai. "Oh, begitu."

"Eh? _Sis_, kamu tidak marah?" Nepgear kebingungan sendiri dan masih belum mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Kau berpikir begitu? Awalnya aku berpikir dia itu sama seperti pria mesum yang lain. Tapi setelah melakukan petualangan bersamanya selama seminggu, aku menyadari jika Boruto tidaklah seperti itu. Tapi! Aku tidak marah kali ini karena moodku sedang baik, dan lain kali kalian melakukannya lagi aku tidak tahu akan marah lagi atau tidak!" ucapnya tegas. Nepgear tertegun dengan saudaranya sendiri. Berarti Boruto hampir saja menjadi sasaran bagi Neptune untuk merasakan 'akibat' yang tadi sudah disebutkan.

"Be..begitu. Terima kasih, _Sis_," Nepgear tersenyum kearah kakaknya.

Sang kakak yang dilempar senyum malah terlihat peduli dan sibuk lagi dengan makanannya.

Tiba-tiba Chika datang menghampiri mereka. "Apa dari kalian berdua ada yang melihat Vert?"

Neptune dan Nepgear saling padang satu sama lain lalu memandang Chika kembali, menggeleng, Neptune menjawab, "tidak, aku tidak melihat siapapun pagi ini kecuali kalian berdua."

"Memangnya ada sesuatu?" Nepgear kali ini bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi saat aku ingin mencarinya dia tidak ada dimana pun. Padahal mencarinya adalah hal paling mudah yang kulakukan." Kedua kakak-beradik itu saling pandang lagi, kali ini dengan ekspresi yang terkejut.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan membantu mencarinya! Ayo _Sis_!" Nepgear berinisiatif untuk turun tangan terhadap masalah ini. Neptune terlihat malas tapi seperti tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Itu akan sangat membantu, terima kasih."

.

.

.

Sebelum mereka berdua mulai mencari, mereka membangunkan Boruto terlebih dahulu untuk mempercepat proses pencarian. Untung saja pemuda kuning mengangguk saja tanpa ada pertanyaan apapun.

Mereka mencari dari segala sisi Basilicom. Segala upaya dan tenaga sudah dikerahkan tapi tidak hasilnya nihil, Vert belum ditemukan. Mereka akhirnya berkumpul lagi di ruang tengah.

"Kita sudah mencari selama satu jam, dan Vert belum ditemukan," Chika menggigit jarinya, khawatir.

Tidak ada yang merespon pernyataan Chika selama beberapa detik, sampai Boruto membuka suaranya.

"Ini hanya perkiraanku, Vert mungkin hilang bukan disini," semua mata tertuju pada pemuda tersebut, sedikit terkejut.

Chika yang pertama kali merespon dengan nada panik, "Maksudmu, dia diculik?"

Boruto berusaha untuk tetap membuat situasi disini tetap tenang, "Aku tidak bilang begitu, tapi itu bisa menjadi salah satu penyebab."

Chika malah semakin panik. Nepgear juga berusaha tetap menenangkan situasi, "Tempat yang paling dekat dari sini adalah _Gapain Field_. Apa kita harus mencari juga kesana?"

Melihat Chika yang sepertinya masih belum dapat menenangkan dirinya sendiri, Boruto yang akhirnya membuat keputusan, "Kalau itu adalah cara terbaik, mari kita lakukan."

"Wanita ini juga sepertinya belum bisa diandalkan," tambah Neptune, menunjuk Chika.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga melakukan pencarian secara Bersama, tidak berpencar. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit berjalan dalam hutan dengan pohon yang tidak begitu lebat. Mereka tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menunjukkan sedikitpun petunjuk adanya Vert disana.

Saat mata mereka masih menyusuri lahan hutan itu, tiba-tiba dari depan muncul monster besar berukuran tinggi dua meter di hadapan mereka. Monster serigala. Mereka terkejut.

"Apa! Fenrir Wolf ada disini!? Yang benar saja!" Neptune kali ini yang mulai panik. Nepgear hanya bersiap dengan _beam saber_nya meski sedikit takut. Boruto kali ini tahu bahwa monster dihadapannya bukanlah monster sembarangan. Bisa saja mereka mati disini.

Fenrir Wolf adalah monster serigala dengan bulu berwarna biru gelap keabu-abuan. Memiliki cakar yang besar dan pada kaki bagian belakang terdapat mata pisau yang menempel seperti untuk senjata tambahan.

Mereka bertiga dan Fenrir Wolf masih menatap satu sama lain, seperti menunggu adanya aksi kejutan. Boruto merasa rasa takutnya mulai merasuki setiap inci tubuhnya, membayangkan monster itu akan mencabik-cabik dirinya membuat seperti berbagai emosi bercampur menjadi satu. Dia akan mati.

Mata kanannya terasa hangat. Tanpa Boruto sadari, dia sudah berlari menuju Fenrir Wolf lalu melakukan serangan tebasan berbentuk zig-zag melewati monster serigala itu. Kali ini Boruto melihatnya dengan jelas karena kecepatannya masih bisa dia lihat sampai dia merasakan pandangannya menggelap…

…lagi-lagi sebuah suara menggema dalam otaknya.

'Slash Break'

_Brukk_, dan akhirnya Boruto sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Neptune dan Nepgear masih mencoba memahami apa yang barusan terjadi, terutama Neptune. Karena ini adalah kali pertama dia melihat kekuatan Boruto yang misterius itu. Sedangkan Nepgear menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Oh _Goddness_. Setelah seminggu akhirnya terjadi lagi."

"Apa maksud dari…."

Tapi ucapan Neptune terhentikan oleh teriakan dari Fenrir Wolf yang ternyata belum mati namun terlihat sekarat. "Roaaaaarrrr!"

"Oh tidak! Makhluk ini belum mati! , kita harus mengalahkannya," Neptune dengan cepat mengeluarkan _broadsword_nya lalu memasang posisi Bersama Nepgear. Lalu mereka berdua mulai menyerang, menyelesaikan urusan mereka.

.

.

.

Boruto berdiri di sebuah ruang gelap yang tidak dia kenal. Sepanjang mata memandang hanyalah kegelapan yang kosong. Dia mencoba untuk berjalan menyusuri ruang gelap itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah sebuah cahaya yang tidak terlalu silau mendatanginya. Seperti sebuah bola cahaya. Boruto sedikit cemas dengan kedatangan cahaya itu.

"**Yo, akhirnya kita bertemu,"** suara itu menyapanya. Boruto kali ini malah merasa bingung, menaikkan alis. Karena cahaya itu seperti memanggilnya dengan sapaan akrab.

"Umm, halo? Tunggu, apa maksudnya kita akhirnya bertemu?"

"**Soal itu? Iya, selama aku berada disini, ini adalah pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Aku selalu mengawasimu, lho."** Ucap cahaya itu. Boruto sedikit membulatkan matanya.

"Kau siapa? Dan dimana ini?" Boruto mencoba memahami situasinya sekarang. Pemuda kuning juga melihat sekeliling sekali lagi, masih ruang kosong yang gelap.

"**Oh…kamu baru pertama kali merasakan ini ya? Namaku adalah EoH, atau disebut **_**Eye of Hope**_**. Aku adalah mata kananmu,"** hanya satu pertanyaan yang dijawab olehnya.

'_Eye of Hope_? Mata kananku?' Boruto mencoba menafsir kata-kata itu.

"Jadi selama ini memang mata kananku itu ada apa-apanya?" Pemuda kuning menyentuh sendiri matanya.

"**Aku senang kamu cepat paham apa yang kukatakan. Oh tentang pertanyaanmu yang kedua, ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu. Dan ya, selama ini mata kananmu itu memang ada sesuatu yaitu diriku ini,"** ucapnya dengan nada santai.

"**Sebenarnya itu bisa dibicarakan nanti. Nah sekarang kamu pergilah dulu,"** Boruto seperti merasakan sebuah senyum sedang dilempar kearahnya.

"Pergi? Apa maksudnya?"

Setelah Boruto mengatakan itu, dirinya dengan cahaya itu terasa semakin menjauh dan terus menjauh hingga kesadaran pemuda itu mulai terkumpul.

* * *

Bersambung...


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry karena update yang terlalu lama. Dan kemungkinan dibawah ada beberapa typo tapi selanjutnya akan di fix untuk itu.

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Hm…?"

Seorang pemuda akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Cahaya matahari yang masuk ke matanya semakin membuat matanya terbuka.

"Boruto-kun! Akhirnya kamu sadar!" Pemuda itu mendengar suara lembut di sebelahnya.

Pemuda itu adalah Boruto. Dia baru saja sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya, namun sepertinya pemuda kuning masih belum dapat memahami situasinya sekarang. Lalu akhirnya dia beranjak bangun.

"Aku…ada di mana?" tanya Boruto sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Kita masih berada di _Gapain Field_. Tadi kita diserang oleh Fenrir Wolf." Ucap Nepgear menjelaskan.

Mata Boruto terbuka lebar karena sedikit panik, "Di mana makhluk itu sekarang?"

"Sudah kukalahkan, tentu saja." Dari belakang Boruto, terdapat Neptune yang sedang beristirahat.

Boruto memandang kebawah lagi, "…begitu, syukurlah."

Tiba-tiba dari sudut mata pemuda itu, dia melihat sekilas asap berwarna ungu. Boruto menengok dengan cepat lalu langsung berdiri mendekati sumber asap tipis tersebut.

"Boruto-kun? Kamu mau ke mana?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba keluyuran, kepala kuning?"

Kedua gadis itu masih menatap bingung Boruto yang tetap berjalan. Akhirnya setelah saling pandang, keduanya mengikuti pemuda itu.

Sambil kedua gadis itu berjalan di belakang Boruto, pemuda kuning menambahkan, "…aku hanya merasa tadi ada sesuatu di sini."

Namun Neptune seperti menyangkal hal tersebut, "Mungkin saja kau berhalusinasi? Kau baru saja bangun dari pingsanmu lalu langsung pergi begitu saja."

Boruto memilih diam daripada menanggapi pernyataan itu.

"Lalu aku juga terkejut dengan kekuatanmu itu yang bisa mengalahkan Fenrir Wolf. Boruto, sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" Pertanyaan beruntun terus ditembakkan pada pemuda itu. Nepgear mulai khawatir dengan situasinya sekarang meski tidak gawat.

Boruto bukannya ingin memilih diam lagi, tapi karena dia juga tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa pertanyaan itu. Karena itulah yang sedang dia cari sekarang. Bagaimana dia bisa mendapat kekuatan itu, bagaimana dia bisa pindah ke dunia ini, bagaimana dia harus menghadapi itu semua. Akhirnya pemuda itu berhenti melangkah, diikuti oleh kedua gadis.

"Aku, juga tidak tahu. Karena sejak awal alasan aku berada di dunia ini juga tidak begitu bisa kupahami. Tapi satu hal yang pasti…." Boruto menoleh kebelakang, menatap kedua perempuan berwarna _lilac_ itu.

"….aku selalu berusaha yang terbaik demi membantu kalian."

.

.

.

Ketiganya masih berjalan menyusuri _Gapain Field_ karena Boruto masih mengikuti asap berwarna ungu yang bahkan tidak bisa dilihat oleh Neptune dan Nepgear. Keduanya tidak terlalu yakin dengan perkataan Boruto, namun kata-katanya saat beberapa waktu lalu membuat mereka berdua tertegun untuk sesaat. Selain itu, daripada tidak ada petunjuk apapun maka lebih baik mereka mengikuti intuisi dari pemuda kuning yang entah sekarang apa yang dia lihat.

Setelah beberapa saat, Boruto berhenti lagi.

"Aku rasa di sini ada sesuatu." Kata pemuda itu. Kedua Nep menatap bingung apa yang dimaksud oleh Boruto karena di depan mereka tidak ada apapun selain pepohonan.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda? Tidak ada apapun di sini." Neptune merasa kesal, tentu saja.

Boruto berbalik menghadap mereka, "…tapi disini aku melihat ada sebuah kubah berwarna ungu."

Nepgear membulatkan matanya, "Boruto-kun! Matamu!"

Neptune menoleh dengan cepat apa yang dimaksud oleh saudaranya. Mata kanan Boruto berwarna putih lagi, sama seperti saat melawan Fenrir Wolf.

"Mataku? Aku tidak menyadari itu." Boruto juga tak menyadari matanya berubah. Tangannya tergerak untuk mencoba merasakan sensasi mata tersebut. Sejak awal kedua gadis itu hanya mengikuti dibelakang pemuda kuning jadi mereka tidak melihat bagimana tampak depan keadaan pemuda kuning.

"Tapi kalau diperhatikan, _Sis_. Di sini aku merasakan sebuah energi yang familiar." Ucap Nepgear sambil mengeratkan kedua tangannya.

"Setelah kau bilang begitu, aku juga merasakannya."

Boruto mencoba untuk menyentuh kubah berbentuk setengah bola itu, tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tangannya seperti tersetrum sengatan listrik, secara reflek dia menarik lagi tangannya dengan cepat. "Ouw..!"

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kamu tidak apa-apa, Boruto-kun?" Nepgear melangkah mendekati Boruto.

Boruto hanya menggeleng sambil memegang tangannya yang bekas setruman, "Aku hanya mencoba menyentuhnya tapi sepertinya kubah ini menyerang siapapun yang tersentuh dengannya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu di balik kubah ini, aku tidak tahu apa. Apa kalian pernah menghadapi masalah seperti ini?"

Keduanya menjawab tidak. Neptune menambah, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kubah apa yang kau maksud."

"Hahahaha! Tentu saja karena _kekkai _itu tidak terlihat oleh mata biasa."

Mereka bertiga terkejut oleh suara. Ketiganya menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita yang memakai tudung hitam, tudung itu menutipi seluruh bagian tubuhnya kecuali wajah wanita itu.

"Hei! Siapa kau!" Neptune secara reflek memasang pose siaga.

"Hmph, kalian sudah cukup berani mendekati _kekkai_ milikku. _Lady Maven_ tentu akan marah, karena itu aku akan menghabisi kalian." Wanita itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Neptune. Boruto mengerutkan dahinya.

'_Lady Maven_?'

Neptune dan Nepgear saling memandang lalu mengangguk. Mereka berdua mengaktifkan _HDD form_ milik mereka. Sebelumnya mereka sudah membuat rencana jika terjadi sesuatu seperti ini. Dikarenakan Boruto juga tidak mungkin harus bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh lagi akibat serangannya sendiri untuk Fenrir Wolf yang menguras seluruh staminanya. Jadi, keduanya yang akan mengurus wanita tudung.

Boruto sendiri sudah pernah melihat performa dari _HDD form_ milik mereka berdua karena itu pemuda kuning berpikir situasinya tidak akan terlalu buruk.

Akhirnya pertarungan terjadi diantara mereka. Beberapa kali wanita tudung mencoba untuk menyerang Boruto karena hanya dia yang pasif dalam pertarungan tersebut, tapi aksi itu selalu dapat digagalkan oleh kombinasi dari kedua Nep. Setelah beberapa saat wanita tudung akhrinya merasa terpojok dengan beberapa luka yang sudah terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. **[sorry gabisa bikin teks dengan bahasa pertarungan yang epic, tapi selanjutnya akan dicoba]**

"Cih, aku tidak menyangka mereka sekuat ini. Selain itu, aku juga sudah tidak bisa menahan _kekkai_nya terlalu lama akibat luka ini." Wanita tudung secara perlahan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian, _Lady Maven_ pasti akan membalas perbuatan ini! Ingat itu!" lalu akhirnya wanita itupun kabur menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Heh! Dia hanya bisa berbicara saja!" Neptune merasa puas sambil menunjuk pedang _odachi_nya ke arah tempat wanitu itu menghilang. Nepgear menghela nafas lega, lalu menoleh ke arah Boruto.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja di sana?"

Boruto mendekati mereka dengan pelan. "Yah, terima kasih juga untuk kalian. Dan aku juga menemukan sesuatu."

Pemuda kuning menunjuk dengan jempolnya, di sana terdapat Vert yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga sedang berjalan menyusuri pepohonan _Gapain Field_ yang rindang ditemani dengan angin sore yang lembut. Vert yang masih belum bangun dibopong oleh Boruto.

"Kenapa aku yang membawanya?" Boruto sedikit protes. Protes bukanlah kebiasaan dia, tapi entah kenapa dia melakukan ini secara tanpa sengaja.

"Karena disini kau yang paling sesuai dengan kerjaan begini. Kita berdua ini kan perempuan lagipula Vert itu lebih besar dari kami. Selain itu, kita juga sudah bekerja keras mengalahkan wanita itu!" Ucap panjang kali lebar oleh Neptune.

"Ugh…" Boruto hanya bisa diam, karena dia benar. Nepgear hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kalau Boruto-kun tidak kuat, langsung katakan saja ya,"

"Terima kasih Nepgear, aku masih kuat." Boruto menatap Nepgear sambil tersenyum tipis, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Boruto hanya bingung atas reaksi barusan oleh gadis tersebut, 'tadi pipinya memerah? Ada apa dengannya?'

Saat pemuda kuning masih bingung, dia selanjutnya merasakan pergerakan dari balik punggungnya.

"Umm…" Mereka bertiga mendengar erangan dari Vert. Wanita bersurai pirang cerah inipun membuka matanya dengan pelan bersamaan dengan mencerna keadaannya sekarang.

"…aku….kenapa?" Suara Vert masih terdengar lemah. Kepalanya masih tersandar pada pundak Boruto.

"Tadi kita menyelamatkanmu. Kamu diculik oleh seseorang," Nepgear menjelaskan.

Vert masih memasang tatapan kosong, tapi sedetik kemudian dia membelalakkan matanya.

"Waktu itu! Aku hanya melihat sekilas ada seseorang di kamarku waktu itu, tapi setelah itu aku tidak ingat kejadian selanjutnya."

"Apa kau tidak ingat saat dirimu dikurung dalam kubah itu?" Boruto bertanya lewat sudut matanya.

"Dikurung? Kubah? Apa aku sampai dalam keadaan seperti itu?" Vert terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu.

Neptune mengangguk pasti, "Yep, dan kita tidak berbohong. Tapi yang terpenting, kita sudah menyelamatkanmu! Benarkan?"

Boruto mengangguk dan Nepgear juga demikian, "Benar!"

Vert merasa tidak enak sekarang karena diselamatkan oleh _Goddess _dari _Nation_ lain. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, ini pasti merepotkan kalian. Haahh…."

"Itu tidak benar, tentu saja aku akan menyelamatkanmu Vert karena kamu juga aku anggap kakakku sendiri." Nepgear tersenyum pada Vert.

Neptune juga ikut menimpali, "Ini juga karena kau tidak punya saudara seperti kami atau yang lainnya. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lainnya kan?"

Boruto mengangguk setuju, "Aku juga berusaha semampuku."

Vert mencoba menahan air matanya yang sudah terlanjur keluar. Akhirnya dia menangis terharu dengan puas selama perjalanan pulang ke Basilicom Leanbox. "Kalian, aku berterima kasih."

.

.

.

Boruto sedang berendam pada sebuah bak mandi berisi air hangat. Badannya cukup pegal setelah semua yang terjadi pada hari ini. Yang seharusnya hari ini mereka pulang, malah kelabakan untuk menyelamatkan seorang _Goddess_. Dia menghela nafas pelan. Kepalanya menerawang ke atas, masih mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ada diotakknya.

# # #

_"Lalu aku juga terkejut dengan kekuatanmu itu yang bisa mengalahkan Fenrir Wolf. Boruto, sebenarnya kau itu siapa?"_

# # #

'Kekuatan mata' dan 'alasan dia disini' adalah hal yang paling dia cari sekarang. Tapi untuk sekarang sepertinya itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Namun hal yang mengganjal diotaknya mendadak muncul. Waktu itu hanya dia yang bisa melihat kubah itu atau _kekkai_ -yang didengar oleh Boruto-. Sementara itu, Neptune dan Nepgear tidak dapat melihat itu namun bisa merasakan.

# # #

_"Tapi kalau diperhatikan, Sis. Di sini aku merasakan sebuah energi yang familiar."_

# # #

Pemuda kuning berpikir mungkin saja mereka bisa merasakan itu karena ada Vert di dalamnya. Sebab Nepgear berkata 'energi yang familiar'. Oleh karenanya, jika saja Vert tidak di dalam _kekkai_ itu, mungkin saja mereka tidak melihat dan merasakan apapun _kekkai_ tersebut. Menyadari itu, Boruto merasakan kalau ini bisa menjadi sesuatu yang gawat.

"Tapi, karena mataku. Aku akhirnya bisa menyelamatkan Vert. Apa karena alasan itu aku berada di dunia ini? Apa hanya itu?"

Matanya menerawang tidak jelas lagi.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8. Terima kasih yang masih setia membaca fic ini! Meski update yang sangat telat karena kuliah itu ternyata sulit guys. Huft. _Well_, fic masih harus lanjut kan?

_Alright_, Happy Reading!

* * *

Dia merasa belum mengantuk sama sekali. Sambil berjalan dengan mengalungkan handuk miliknya yang tadi digunakan saat mandi, pemuda kuning sampai pada sebuah balkon Basilicom.

'Beruntung juga aku bisa sampai disini,' pikirnya. Dirinya menghela nafas lelahnya dengan panjang. Lalu bersandar pada ujung pagar balkon yang terbuat dari kaca tebal.

"Futuristik…"

Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat mimpi itu. Mimpi bertemu dengan _Eye of Hope_. Apakah itu nyata terjadi padanya? Atau hanya imajinasi terdalam otaknya yang secara tak sengaja keluar?

_"_**_Oh…kamu baru pertama kali merasakan ini ya? Namaku adalah EoH, atau disebut Eye of Hope. Aku adalah mata kananmu,"_**

_"_**_Aku senang kamu cepat paham apa yang kukatakan. Oh tentang pertanyaanmu yang kedua, ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu. Dan ya, selama ini mata kananmu itu memang ada sesuatu yaitu diriku ini,"_**

Dia belum paham apapun. Tapi yang mengganjal pikirannya adalah mimik suara dari EoH yang menurut dirinya itu persis dengan yang pemuda kuning itu miliki, namun dengan suara yang lebih cerah. Apa _EoH_ adalah kekuatan tersembunyi yang dia miliki? Kalau memang iya kenapa baru sekarang dia mengetahui itu?

Boruto mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Percuma saja jika hanya berdiam diri saja, dia tahu cara supaya dia mengetahui EoH lebih dalam. Tentu dengan bertemu dengannya lagi dalam mimpi, tapi apakah EoH bisa berkomunikasi dengannya tanpa harus melewati mimpi? Lagi-lagi pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus muncul.

"Lebih baik aku beristirahat saja."

.

.

.

Besok paginya, Boruto bangun lebih awal dari yang biasanya. Hari ini adalah hari di mana mereka bertiga akan pulang ke Planeptune. Boruto baru menyadari bahwa rumah barunya sekarang adalah di sana. Terkadang dia masih berpikir apakah ini merupakan hal yang baik atau buruk.

'Benar-benar banyak sekali yang berubah sejak aku pindah ke sini.'

Pemuda kuning menuju balkon yang semalam dia kunjungi untuk menikmati udara pagi. Setelah dia bangun rasanya cukup segar jadi dia tidak memiliki niatan untuk berbaring lagi. Salah satu tanda tidur yang baik.

Setibanya di sana, Boruto menemukan seseorang, Vert. Sedang berdiri menghadap luar, persis pada tempat pemuda itu termenung samalam. Dia akhirnya mendekati wanita itu.

"Boruto, kan?" ucap Vert tanpa berbalik. Seolah mempunyai mata dibelakang kepalanya.

Pemuda itu berhenti begitu mendengarnya, namun dia berjalan kembali sambil menjawab dengan gumaman. "Hm"

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" tanya Vert. Boruto memilih bersandar disebelah perempuan berambut pirang cerah tersebut dan memandang lurus ke bawah.

"Ya, terima kasih atas tempatnya."

Vert hanya terkikik geli, "…tidak perlu formal. Lagipula kalian sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian."

Boruto melirik lewat sudut matanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Tapi, mungkin karena kau adalah teman dari Neptune makanya aku juga berusaha untuk menyelamatkanmu. Dan juga…"

"…dan juga?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada peenasaran.

"…ummm, bukan apa-apa." Boruto hampir menyebut tentang kekuatan matanya yang bisa melihat kubah ungu, kubah yang mengurung Vert di dalamnya.

"_Mou,_ membuat penasaran saja." Ucapnya cemberut. "Kamu memang benar-benar misterius."

Boruto hanya merespon dengan helaan nafas. Dia tahu kebiasaan menghela nafas bukanlah hal yang baik, namun dia tak begitu peduli. Ini bukan di bumi lagi pikirnya.

Vert membuka suaranya sambil melihat ke depan, "Apa kamu tahu? Meski aku tidak memiliki saudara perempuan seperti CPU yang lain, tapi aku sudah menganggap mereka adalah saudara dariku."

Pemuda kuning hanya menatap dengan alis terangkat, 'maksudnya?'

"Maksudnya adalah, karena aku adalah CPU yang tertua...maksudku figur yang paling dewasa dari 6ang lain. Jadi sudah pasti aku menganggap diriku sendiri sebagai kakak dari mereka. Seperti itu saja aku sudah kerepotan, bagaimana jika aku betulan memilki saudara? Mungkin akan lebih merepotkan lagi."

"Tapi hal yang seperti itu menurutku adalah hal yang baik. Sejak keempat _nation_ memutuskan untuk bekerja sama, aku akhirnya tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Meski di sini ada Chika tapi tetap saja dia hanyalah _Oracle_ di sini." Tambahnya. Boruto tidak mendengarnya terlalu serius, namun dia tahu garis besar yang ingin disampaikan oleh Vert.

Boruto tahu betul rasanya itu, rasa kesepian. Sisi baiknya memang bisa menghabiskan waktu sendirian tanpa ada orang lain yang berkomentar, namun di hati yang terdalam semua orang membutuhkan yang namanya teman. Itulah yang membuat hidup ini menjadi lebih berwarna, bukan seperti kehidupan abu-abu milik pemuda itu sebelum pindah ke Gamindustri.

"Aku…" tanpa disadari pemuda itu juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Vert hanya menoleh.

"Aku juga pernah merasakan itu. Tapi waktu itu aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan teman. Setelah mengalami suatu insiden, aku hanya menutup diriku pada yang lain. Meski tidak terlalu tertutup, tapi aku merasa menyesal sudah melakukan itu. Karena itulah saat aku pindah ke sini, aku mencoba untuk terbuka meski sulit." Daripada disebut berbicara, Vert mendengar itu seperti bisikan yang terucap jelas.

Perempuan yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Boruto itu hanya tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. "Hmm…, seperti itu? Sudahlah, bukankah pembicaraan ini sedikit gelap?"

Pemuda kuning hanya bergumam lagi sebagai respon. 'Yah, memang cukup _gloomy_.'

"Daripada itu, aku ingin mengajak kalian untuk ikut pesta kecil-kecilan yang sudah kusiapkan sebelum kalian pulang. Aku melakukannya karena kalian sudah menyelamatkanku."

Boruto memutar kepalanya menghadap Vert, "Pesta bukan tipeku."

Vert seperti bersiap untuk meninggalkan balkon, "_Ara, _bukannya kamu bilang ingin terbuka dengan yang lain?"

Setelah itu dia meninggalkan pemuda kuning yang masih menatapnya. Lalu pandangan pemuda itu kembali ke arah luar. 'Semoga saja aku kuat saat itu tiba.'

[lebay ah]

.

.

.

Menjelang siang, Boruto, Neptune, dan Nepgear sudah dalam perjalanan setelah meninggalkan Leanbox. Mereka tidak terlalu dikejar oleh waktu sehingga perjalanan mereka bisa dilakukan secara santai. Namun, Neptune seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hey, apa yang lain akan baik-baik saja?"

Nepgear yang berada di sebelahnya memiringkan kepalanya, "Yang lain?"

"Itu lho, Noire dan Blanc. Tentang yang terjadi pada Vert." jelas Neptune.

"Hmm…sepertinya mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku rasa Noire dan Blanc akan memperketat penjagaan, mereka cukup peduli dengan hal itu kan?"

Setelah insiden tersebut, mereka langsung menghubungi Lowee dan Lastation. Tentu saja Noire dan Blanc terkejut mendapat berita itu. Mereka akhirnya berniat untuk membantu mencari tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini.

Boruto belum ingin mengikuti pembicaraan karena tidak tahu juga ingin berkata apa. Jadi dia hanya memusatkan perhatian pada mereka berdua. Pemuda kuning berpikir Noire dan Blanc adalah CPU, namun dia tidak tahu keduanya berada di _nation _yang mana.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku malah pusing sih? Padahal setelah damai aku mendambakan kehidupanku yang penuh dengan pudding dan game konsol!" Protes Neptune terhadap takdir yang dihadapkannya. Nepgear hanya tertawa lemah.

Boruto mengerutkan alisnya, 'Kehidupan macam apa itu? Lagipula _shares_nya masih belum sepenuhnya pulih dari penurunan.'

Tapi setelah itu pemuda kuning menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa dari kalian ada yang tahu tentang _Eye of Hope_?", ucap pemuda itu.

Kedua Nep yang ada di depannya menatap kepada dirinya lalu melihat satu sama lain dan menatap dirinya lagi. Boruto hanya mengangkat alis.

"Apa itu salah satu keluaran game terbaru?", dengan polosnya Neptune bertanya.

Boruto hampir tersandung dengan kakinya sendiri mendengar itu, untung saja dengan halus itu semua tidak terlihat. 'Sepertinya mereka juga baru mengetahuinya ya'

"Ehem, sebenarnya…"

.

.

.

"Eh? Boruto-kun sudah bertemu dengannya!?"

Pemuda kuning mengangguk pasti. Boruto sudah beberapa kali memikirkan untuk membicarakan ini pada Neptune dan Nepgear. Namun, karena mereka ternyata tidak tahu juga lebih baik dia ceritakan semuanya sejak awal. Dia juga teringat obrolan dirinya dengan Vert beberapa saat lalu.

_"…Karena itulah saat aku pindah ke sini, aku mencoba untuk terbuka meski sulit."_

Pemuda kuning termenung lagi. Dalam lubuk hatinya, jujur dia merasa bersyukur bertemu dengan Neptune dan Nepgear yang mengerti dengan keadaannya, terutama Nepgear. Kalau saja pemuda itu tidak bertemu dengannya saat pertama dia masuk ke dunia ini….

"…to!", Boruto sekilas mendengar sesuatu yang masuk ke inderanya.

"Hm?"

"Boruto!", dengan pandangan datar pemuda kuning melihat sang pemilik suara yaitu Neptune yang memasang raut wajah sedikit kesal kepadanya.

"Ada apa? Apa aku bengong tadi?"

Nepgear yang secara tidak disadari oleh pemuda kuning sudah berada disampingnya menyahut sambil tersenyum padanya, "Sepertinya kamu berpikir cukup dalam ya, Boruto-kun."

"Ma..maaf, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya sedang…", Boruto seperti mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menjelaskan situasinya sekarang.

"Aku tahu! Kau berpikiran macam-macam tentang Vert kan!?"

"Eh!? Apa itu benar Boruto-kun?"

Pemuda kuning memasang wajah malas ke depan, makin gak jelas situasinya. 'Padahal aku selalu menganggap mereka keren (saat bertarung), tapi dilain sisi juga aku merasa mereka sedikit bodoh'.

Boruto mengibaskan tangannya lalu dimasukkan kembali ke saku jaketnya, "Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku memikirkan itu? Lagipula, apa yang tadi kau ingin tanyakan?"

"Oh! Yang itu, apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah pertemuanmu yang pertama dengan EoH?"

'Oh akhirnya, pembicaraan yang sejalan', pikir Boruto senang. "Sayangnya tidak. Selain itu, sebagian besar pertanyaanmu adalah pertanyaan bagiku juga. Jadi untuk sekarang aku masih belum mendapat petunjuk apapun. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?" Nepgear memiringkan kepalanya.

"…hanya saja aku berpikir kalau sekali bertarung dengan mata ini pasti akan merepotkan kalau selalu pingsan setelahnya."

Neptune terlihat membelakangi Boruto. Bahunya bergetar dengan tangan yang menahan perutnya sendiri, ternyata dia sedang menahan tawa.

"Umm, _Sis_?"

Jika saja Boruto adalah orang yang tidak memiliki etika, dia pasti sudah menghajar Neptune. Namun, karena _Goddess_ cilik ini sudah membantunya dan Boruto tentu saja masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan dengan tidak terlalu menjunjung tinggi emansipasi wanita, pemuda kuning hanya menghela nafas lelah. Hanya dari tertawanya saja pemuda itu sudah tahu di mana letak kelucuan kalimat barusan bagi Neptune.

"Aku hanya kesal, kau tahu? Aku juga ingin berpartisipasi meski itu merepotkan." Untuk pertama kalinya Boruto mengeluarkan nada cemberut bersamaan dengan nada _cool_ nya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak melatih fisikmu saja, Boruto-kun? Mungkin penyebabmu pingsan adalah kekuatan matamu tidak berbanding dengan fisik yang kamu miliki." Jelas Nepgear. Boruto tertegun menatap gadis di sebelahnya.

'Kenapa aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu? Tentu saja itu adalah penyebabnya!' secercah harapan seperti menyinari pemuda itu. Pemuda kuning ingat akan suatu pernyataan bahwa, 'Bakat yang terlalu besar juga dapat menyerang kembali pemiliknya.'

"Tidak, Nepgear. Justru itulah solusi dari masalah terebut, aku bahkan sampai tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Terima kasih."

Nepgear terkikik malu, "S…sama sekali bukan masalah."

Sementara itu, Neptune masih saja menahan ketawanya sendiri.

"Kakakmu itu...apa selalu menyebalkan seperti itu?"

* * *

_Stay tune for next!_ Sekali lagi, terima kasih yang sudah baca!


	9. Chapter 9

Yosh! Chapter selanjutnya sudah datang guys. _Sorry for late update!_

Happy Reading!

* * *

Sebuah hari dimana matahari masih bersinar dengan terik dengan sedikit berawan. Sebuah hari yang tepat untuk melakukan aktivitas.

Boruto memegang erat pedang ninja nya. Keringat membasahi pelipis serta pipinya. Nafasnya juga terasa berat. Mata biru laut milik pemuda itu tetap dia fokuskan pada target di depannya, yaitu Dogoo setinggi satu meter yang berjarak sekitar 10 langkah.

Pemuda kuning mengambil nafas lalu melangkah maju dengan cepat. Di saat yang bersamaan, dia melancangkan gerakan mengayunkan pedang dengan kedua tangannya secara menyamping, hal yang paling bisa dia lakukan dalam menyerang. Dogoo tak berkutik dengan serangan tersebut, lalu muncul angka virtual sebesar 561 poin.

Setelah serangan itu berakhir, Boruto duduk tersungkur. Dia mencoba mengatur ritme nafasnya yang sudah tidak terkontrol sedari tadi. Suasana disekitarnya pun berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan besar yang berada di dalam Basilicom Planeptune, Dogoo yang barusan diserangnya juga ikut menghilang. Ternyata Boruto melatih dirinya dengan sebuah alat proyeksi yang dikembangkan oleh Leanbox atau Vert itu sendiri, alat yang mampu memanipulasi diri sendiri serta latar sekitarnya.

"Huff…Aku…sudah…lelah…," Boruto menyimpan kembali pedangnya lalu merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring. Dia sudah berlatih selama satu jam. Tak jauh dari pemuda itu, Nepgear datang membawa minuman yang memang dibawakan untuknya. Sedangkan Compa dan IF mengamati dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Boruto-san terlihat berlatih dengan keras," komentar oleh gadis berambut jingga, Compa.

"Aku dengar dia ingin melatih fisiknya. Untuk manusia biasa, bertarung selama satu jam itu sudah sedikit tidak normal. Tapi dia melakukannya sudah sampai 3 hari berturut-turut." IF ikut menimpali.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan berkembang dengan cepat?"

"Entahlah, kita belum bisa melihat hasilnya kalau hanya 3 hari," raut tidak yakin ditampilkan oleh IF.

Boruto duduk kembali melihat Nepgear, lalu menerima minuman tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Nepgear." Dan setelah itu dia langsung meneguk dengan santai.

Gadis disebelahnya hanya tersenyum lembut, "Tidak perlu, aku juga mulai berlatih karena kamu yang memulainya."

Pemuda kuning masih mengalirkan tenggorokannya dengan minumannya, tapi tatapannya dia lemparkan ke gadis _lilac _itu.

"Lagipula, satu jam juga termasuk berlebihan menurutku. Apa tidak masalah?"

Boruto menggeleng, setelah minum. "Aku masih bisa beraktivitas setelah beristirahat, tapi batasku sepertinya cuma segitu."

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah sekarang, Boruto-kun,"

.

.

.

Pemuda kuning menyelesaikan mandi paginya. Sekarang dia berjalan pada lorong yang menuju ke ruang tengah Basilicom. Rambutnya masih belum kering, namun air sudah tidak ada air yang menetes dari surai pirang milik sang pemuda.

"Uni-chan! Lalu ada Rom-chan dan Ram-chan! Ada apa kalian ke sini?"

Boruto mendengar suara Nepgear yang berasal dari ruang tengah. 'Uni? Rom? Ram?'

Sesampainya disana pemuda itu melihat tiga orang yang terlihat asing baginya, sedang berbicara dengan Nepgear. Sedangkan Compa dan IF duduk di meja makan memperhatikan keempat orang tersebut, lalu tak lupa Neptune yang masih asik dengan _game console_nya.

Begitu tatapan Nepgear tertuju pada pemuda kuning, ketiga orang yang masih asing bagi pemuda itu pun mengikuti atensi gadis _lilac_. Dapat terlihat ekspresi dari ketiganya, mata membulat.

'Inikah Uni, Rom, dan Ram?' pikir pemuda kuning.

"Oh? Boruto-kun! Ini adalah teman-temanku dari _Lastation_ dan _Lowee_. Ini Uni-chan. Kemudian yang kembar ini adalah Rom-chan dan Ram-chan." Nepgear terlihat bersemangat.

"H..halo, aku Uni dari Lastation." Uni meletakkan kedua tangan di depannya. Gadis itu memiliki kulit putih dengan rambut hitam sepunggung diikat _twintail_ yang diberi pita hitam. Mata berwarna merah gelap dan memakai gaun hitam. Sepatunya dan sarung tangannya berwarna hitam.

"Namaku Ram! Dan ini Rom!" Boruto kali ini memperhatikan si kecil kembar. Ram memiliki rambut coklat panjang yang lurus dengan mata biru gelap ditambah dengan topi mantel merah terang. Dia memakai mantel berwarna merah terang, _tights_ putih dan sepatu merah terang. Sedangkan Rom memiliki penampilan yang hampir sama dengan Ram, yang membedakan adalah rambutnya lebih pendek serta mantel yang dia kenakan berwarna biru muda. Selain itu, pemuda kuning dapat langsung mengetahui sifat dari keduanya. Ram lebih ceria lalu Rom sedikit pemalu.

"Namaku Boruto Uzumaki, salam kenal." Dan setelah itu dia tak tahu ingin berkata apa lagi. Namun, Ram dan Rom mulai mendekatinya.

"_Nee_, Boruto-san! Ingin bermain bersama kami?"

"Boruto-san ingin bermain?"

Keduanya mengamit masing-masing tangan pemuda itu. Boruto mulai salah tingkah dengan gerakan tiba-tiba tersebut. Siapa yang menyangka keduanya langsung mengajak bermain? Terlebih pada orang yang masih baru bagi mereka.

"E…eh. Aku masih harus istirahat. Tadi aku berlatih dengan pedang jadi aku harus melemaskan ototku sekarang." Bukannya Boruto ingin menolak, namun raganya memang membutuhkan pendinginan. Pemuda kuning menatap Nepgear.

"Apa mereka sudah tahu tentangku?" tanya pemuda itu.

Nepgear mengangguk namun tangannya dia gunakan untuk menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Aku dan _Sis_ sudah bercerita sedikit. Ahaha."

Boruto mengangkat alis, 'Apa waktu di tempat Vert? Bukannya aku sudah bilang untuk lebih baik tidak dulu membahas diriku pada orang lain?'

"Jadi Boruto-san, bagaimana kalau menggambar?"

_Whoops_, dia lupa bahwa keduanya masih belum melepaskan genggaman pada tangan pemuda kuning. Boruto dengan pasrah menatap keduanya.

"Menggambar apa ya?"

.

.

.

Uni dan Nepgear akhirnya duduk mengikuti Compa dan IF. Neptune terlihat masih belum selesai dengan permainannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian kesini, Uni-chan?" Nepgear melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadi sempat terhambat. Compa menikmati minuman yang dia buat sendiri sambil ikut mendengar.

"Ah iya, katanya di Planeptune akan ada invasi dari Dogoo."

_Burrrph!_ Terdengar oleh mereka seperti semburan yang keluar dari mulut. Mari tidak kita bahas. IF membantu mengambil tissue bersamaan mengajukan pertanyaan, "Apa maksudnya?"

Uni mencoba menjelaskan, "Hmm jadi seperti ini. Awalnya, _Guild_ dari Planeptune mengirim pesan ke _Guild_ Lowee dan _Guild_ Lastation. Setelah itu, _Guild_ membuat sebuah pesan ke Oracle dan sampailah ke _Onee-chan_. Dan akhrinya dia mengirimku untuk ke sini, namun sebelum itu aku mendapat kabar Rom dan Ram juga menuju ke sini."

Nepgear mulai memahami jika situasi di Planeptune mulai serius, "Invasi Dogoo ya, baru pertama kali ini terjadi. Informan _Guild _hebat juga ya."

"Tapi, kenapa aku baru mengetahui ini? Biasanya aku selalu mendapat informasi yang seperti itu. Haahh, begitu aku tidak datang untuk satu hari berita yang genting jadi terlewat." Jelas IF sedikit frustrasi.

"Kapan kira-kira invasi itu datang?" Nepgear bertanya.

"Umm, sekitar lima hari lagi mungkin? Kalau tempatnya nanti di Virtua Forest dengan arah menuju ke sini."

Compa sedikit bergetar, "Agak menakutkan juga ya, padahal kalau sedikit pasti bisa dibereskan."

Dari seberang matanya, IF melihat Histoire mendekat. Yang membuat perempuan beriris hijau ini penasaran, adalah kecepatan Histoire saat menuju ke arah mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

"IF, apa kamu sudah mendengar kabarnya?" tanya Histoire, yang lain pun menoleh ke arah yang sama.

"Apakah tentang Dogoo, Hitoire-sama?" IF memastikan.

Sang Oracle mengangguk pelan, "Aku baru mendapat kabar setelah Uni, Rom, dan Ram tiba di sini. Sepertinya ini tidak bisa dianggap ringan sama sekali."

Uni akhirnya membuka mulut, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita diskusikan saat malam?"

Semuanya terlihat setuju dengan usulan tersebut. Histoire undur diri karena urusan yang harus lakukan masih ada, tak lupa dia memarahi Neptune karena daritadi yang dilakukan olehnya hanya bermain.

Nepgear penasaran bagaimana Boruto yang sedang berurusan dengan Rom dan Ram. Mereka bertiga duduk mengelilingi meja di lantai beralaskan karpet. Gadis _lilac_ melihat pemuda kuning sedang tertidur dengan wajah berada di atas sebuah kertas dengan gambar yang belum selesai, sedangkan Rom dan Ram tidak terlalu peduli dengan Boruto dan masih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka. Kelihatannya mereka berdua membiarkan pemuda itu tidur.

"Aku mau mengambil sesuatu sebentar," Nepgear mengijinkan diri. Lainnya mengangguk dan melanjutkan obrolan yang lebih ringan.

Tak lama setelah itu, Nepgear kembali dengan sebuah selimut tipis serta bantal kecil. Dia lalu memakaikan selimut tersebut pada tubuh sang pemuda dan menyelipkan bantal antara meja dan kepala Boruto. Uni memperhatikan kelakuan temannya itu.

"_Nee_, apa mereka memang sedekat itu?" tanpa sadar, gadis berambut hitam itu bertanya. Keduanya, Compa dan IF, menoleh lalu memahami apa yang dimaksud.

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah mengulik apapun. Jadi aku hanya bilang mungkin?" IF mengendikkan bahu.

Sedangkan Compa matanya terlihat berbinar, "Jadi kamu menyadarinya juga? Terlihat manis bukan? Aku bahkan pernah melihat Boruto-san menggendong Gear-chan seperti seorang putri! Seperti _shoujo-manga _yang pernah kubaca!"

"Eh? Benarkah itu, Compa?" Gadis beriris hijau membulatkan matanya.

Uni terlihat memerah pipinya, "W..w..waa…Itu, p..pernah terjadi?"

Compa mengangguk mantap. Beberapa saat kemudian Nepgear kembali kepada mereka, namun gadis itu merasakan suasana yang berbeda ketika dirinya kembali.

"A..ada apa ini? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

.

.

.

"_Hee_, jadi akan ada invasi dari makhluk itu? Tinggal di libas saja kan?" Neptune mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Dia baru saja mendengar tentang berita tersebut setelah makan malam. Boruto terlihat memegang gelas ditangannya dengan erat, pemuda itu sejujurnya juga terkejut.

"Tapi, ini bukan hal yang sepele. Kabarnya jumlahnya mencapai ribuan." Jelas Histoire.

"Menurutku dengan kekuatan kita yang hanya segini, sepertinya akan sulit. Ditambah, Dogoo seperti apa yang akan kita lawan juga masih belum diketahui kan?" opini keluar dari _CPU candidate_ Lastation, Uni.

IF bersuara kali ini, "Mari kita buat serangan bertahap."

Yang lain memasang tatapan bingung, sehingga gadis itu melanjutkan lagi, "Begini, pertama mari kita buat serangan…"

Dan sampai seterusnya hingga penjelasan oleh IF selesai.

.

.

.

Boruto berdiri menatap jendela luar yang terlihat sudah gelap, di sana dia bisa melihat kerlap-kerlip Planeptune saat malam hari. Pemuda itu sedang menunggu air yang sedang dimasak hingga mendidih. Di ruang tengah sudah tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya. Uni, Rom, dan Ram menetap hingga invasi itu datang.

'Invasi Dogoo, huh. Setiap hari ada saja yang membuatku repot.'

Badannya masih belum pulih dari rasa pegal akibat dari latihan selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

"Apa memang aku sudah berlebihan ya…?" pemuda itu menghela nafas.

"Berlebihan apa, Boruto-kun?"

Boruto menengok dengan cepat, dirinya tak mengira masih ada yang bangun jam segini. Nepgear memiringkan kepalanya lalu menyadari apa yang sudah dia lakukan. "M..maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu. Aku tadi hanya mengecek apa Rom dan Ram sudah tidur atau belum, lalu…"

Pemuda kuning menganggukkan kepalanya paham. "Sekalian jika ingin menikmati teh."

Mereka duduk pada meja makan, dengan cangkir masing-masing berisi teh hangat. Kesunyian seperti orang ketiga dalam suasana seperti ini.

"Jadi…maksudnya berlebihan tadi apa?"

Boruto menoleh, tangannya masih dia simpan dalam saku celana selagi duduk. "Ng? Itu, latihan."

"Kukira aku bisa melewati ini, tapi rasanya untuk sekarang masih mustahil."

Gadis yang berada di depannya memasang ekspresi 'oh'. Lalu kedua tangannya mulai menggenggam cangkir berisi cairan hangat tersebut.

"Waktu aku bercerita tentang kamu pada saat _Sis_ menghubungi Lastation dan Lowee, kita hanya bilang kalau kamu adalah orang baik yang selalu membantu saat bertarung, tidak lebih. Makanya soal tentang 'itu' masih aman kok."

Boruto belum melepas pandangannya dari sang gadis, "Begitu…"

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu lagi?" tanya gadis itu.

Boruto menerawang, "Tidak juga. Hm? Atau mungkin ada…"

Nepgear terlihat penasaran sambil memajukan kepalanya, "Apa itu? Apa itu?"

'_Geez_, ini sudah malam Nepgear.'

"Aku mungkin hanya ingin agar saat invasi itu tiba, kekuatan mataku tidak bangkit."

Yang mungkin tidak mereka berdua sadari, ada satu orang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka saat itu. Benar-benar ada orang ketiga.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Previous

_"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu lagi?" tanya gadis itu._

_Boruto menerawang, "Tidak juga. Hm? Atau mungkin ada…"_

_Nepgear terlihat penasaran, "Apa itu? Apa itu?"_

_'Geez, ini sudah malam Nepgear. Sabarlah sedikit.'_

_"Aku mungkin hanya ingin agar saat invasi itu tiba, kekuatan mataku tidak bangkit."_

_Yang tidak mereka berdua sadari, ada satu orang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka saat itu._

* * *

Sorry untuk update yang lama. Sebelum itu, semoga kalian selalu aman dari pandemi yang dialami sekarang. Mungkin dalam beberapa bulan kedepan, kata-kata barusan sudah tidak akan bermakna lagi. Semoga. _Alright_, _stay safe all and pray_. Lalu terima kasih juga yang masih stay dengan fic ini, fic yang masih jauh dari sempurna. _Well_, kalian baca aja aku udah seneng banget! Oke, sekian dan

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Tapi sebelum itu…," Boruto menegakkan badannya yang tadinya bersandar. Nepgear terlihat kebingungan.

Yang selanjutnya pemuda kuning lakukan membuat Nepgear sedikit menegang. Boruto secara lantang membuka suara, "Sepertinya ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita."

Gadis _lilac_ melihat sekeliling, namun tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Tapi saat gadis itu melihat pria yang berada di depannya, atensi sang pemuda menatap pada lorong yang tidak begitu gelap, lorong yang menghubungkan kamar-kamar. Boruto masih secara intens mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tersebut, diikuti oleh Nepgear setelah itu.

Dari kegelapan, muncul siluet berwarna hitam.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kalau aku di sini?" Boruto dapat melihat warna kemerahan yang sedang mewarnai pipi gadis _raven_. Sepertinya malu karena sudah ketahuan.

"Uni-chan?" Nepgear terdengar seperti menarik nafasnya.

Pemuda kuning kembali menyandarkan badannya pada kursi, "Tidak juga, aku hanya mengetes. Hanya intuisiku saja yang mengatakan jika sedang ada seseorang disekitar."

Uni melebarkan matanya, "Jadi maksudmu hanya menjebakku?"

Boruto menggeleng pelan, "Bukan begitu. Jika memang kau tidak keluar, aku hanya perlu menyimpulkan kalau intuisiku salah. Tapi kau sendiri yang memang keluar kan? Lagipula menguping bukan kebiasaan bagus."

Uni semakin memerah, yang dikatakan olehnya ada benarnya. Gadis itu masih berdiri dengan tangan semakin mengepal, namun setelah itu dilemaskannya kembali sambil menghelas nafas. Baik, dia sudah kalah.

"Haahhh…Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, kalian tadi membicarakan apa? Terlihat serius sekali…"

Nepgear menepuk tangannya pada kursi disebelahnya sambil tersenyum, mengajak Uni.

Lalu dijawab anggukan oleh gadis _raven_.

Boruto hanya mengendikkan bahu.

.

.

.

"Aku sebenarnya hanya penasaran, apa maksudnya dengan 'kekuatan mata yang bangkit'?" Uni duduk disebelah Nepgear dan menghadap Boruto. Cangkir yang ada di depannya mengepulkan asap ringan yang tercium bau harum teh di dalamnya.

Nepgear menatap Boruto, sedangkan Boruto melihat kearah lain. Pemuda kuning seperti sedang mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk memulai isu pemuda tersebut. Atau, menimbang apakah soal 'kekuatan mata' tersebut diceritakan atau tidak. Itu yang dapat Nepgear rasakan.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak begitu mengerti, karena itulah aku besok akan bertanya pada Histoire."

Uni mengerutkan alisnya, 'Huh? Apa maksudnya itu?'

"Umm, Uni-chan, bagaimana kalau kita membahas yang lain saja? Kan kita sudah beberapa waktu tidak ketemu." Entah hanya firasatnya atau tidak, Nepgear merasa Boruto memang masih kebingungan untuk berbicara sesuatu tentang pemuda kuning itu sendiri. Uni memandanginya, dan dari raut wajah gadis itu terlihat mengerti.

"Apa kau adalah CPU, Uni?" Gadis _raven_ menatap Boruto. Entah kenapa gadis itu sedikit malu sekarang. Apa karena Boruto baru memanggil namanya untuk pertama kali?

"Ehh..., Aku adalah _CPU candidate_, sama seperti Nepgear. _Onee-chan_ yang CPU." Setelah itu Uni dengan cepat meminum tehnya. Masih merasa kurang nyaman.

Nepgear menaruh telunjuk pada dagunya, "Noire-san tidak ikut kemari juga?"

"Tidak tahu. Katanya sih mungkin dia akan datang saat 'itu' tiba. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, dia bilang untuk mengirimku ke sini dahulu." Lalu dia meminum tehnya lagi.

Boruto berdiri dan mencuci gelasnya setelah tehnya habis, dia masih dapat mendengar percakapan tersebut.

'Jadi yang di Lastation itu Noire. Kalau begitu, Blanc yang di Lowee?'

"Blanc-san dan Vert-san tidak ke sini juga. Aku tidak yakin apa kita bisa menghadapi 'itu'." Nepgear terlihat sedikit menunduk.

Boruto lalu berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengelus pucuk kepala Nepgear, "Aku yakin kita tidak selemah itu. Apa yang dikatakan Neptune mungkin ada benarnya, kita hanya perlu melibas mereka."

'…atau memang itu yang kuharapkan.'

Nepgear menatap Boruto, pemuda itu melihat jika sinar dalam mata gadis itu seperti kembali lagi. Boruto mulai berjalan lagi setelah itu, "Aku mau tidur, selamat malam."

Nepgear dan Uni menatap kepergian pemuda itu. Uni bergumam, "Dia terlihat peduli padamu."

Nepgear menoleh, "Kamu mengatakan sesuatu, Uni?"

"Eh!? Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Oh iya, bagaimana kalau besok kita ke pusat perbelanjaan?"

"Aku rasa itu ide bagus! Kita bisa mengajak Rom-chan dan Ram-chan."

Uni menghela nafas dalam hati.

.

.

.

Boruto merasakan situasi disekitarnya terasa kembali lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, sebuah ruang kosong dimana hanya ada kegelapan di sana. Dia berada di sini lagi. Seringkali dia ingin mencoba melihat tangannya sendiri, tapi seolah cahaya pun terserap dalam kegelapan tersebut sehingga tangannya tak terlihat. Kali ini dia tampak tenang, dan menunggu.

Lalu yang ditunggu olehnya akhirnya sampai, sebuah cahaya yang cahaya itu sendiri menyebutnya _Eye of Hope_. Seperti biasa atau baru kali kedua, EoH menyambutnya dengan sapaan santai.

"Yo!" Cahaya itu memanggil. Boruto sebenarnya masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap _friendly_ dari EoH, mungkin karena dia bola cahaya?

"Bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa selalu bertemu seperti ini?" pemuda kuning langsung melancarkan pertanyaan seolah sudah dipikirkan terlebih dahulu.

"Whoa, whoa, santailah sobat! Apa kamu memang orang yang tidak suka basa-basi?" EoH terlihat mundur sedikit.

Boruto terdiam, dirinya masih belum pandai bergaul. Hal semacam ini mungkin dapat menjadi pelajaran kecil baginya.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah tenang, lagipula kamu sedang tertidur kan? Anggap saja ini akan menjadi mimpi yang panjang. Heheh…"

'Bahkan bola cahaya seperti dia bisa terkekeh?' Jika saja pemuda kuning bukanlah orang yang pendiam, dia pasti sudah tertawa.

"Mimpi yang panjang? Kenapa seperti itu?" Boruto mendudukkan dirinya pada lantai gelap yang tak terlihat, mencoba membuat dirinya santai.

EoH menyuarakan kata-kata berikutnya dengan nada serius, "Karena aku akan menceritakan diriku sebelum masuk kedalam dirimu, atau lebih tepatnya matamu. Selain itu, mungkin ini akan berhubungan dengan _Maven_"

Pemuda kuning menahan nafas. Yep, mungkin memang akan menjadi mimpi yang panjang.

Boruto akhirnya dapat mengetahui nama asli dari EoH, yaitu Oriik. Oriik mengatakannya sendiri jika dia adalah _CPU candidates_ dari _Tari nation_. Hal yang mengejutkan bagi pemuda kuning.

"_CPU candidates_? Berarti kau adalah _Goddess_?"

"Lebih tepatnya _God_, karena aku adalah laki-laki. _Goddess_ dan _God_ berada pada ras yang sama." Jelas EoH, atau Oriik.

Ada hal yang mengganjal sedikit oleh Boruto, "_CPU candidates,_ berarti ada yang lainnya?"

"Bagus jika kamu menyadarinya. Benar, yang satunya lagi adalah _Maven_. Sebenarnya dia adalah kakakku. Oh, aku belum menyebut CPU dari Tari. Dia adalah Rei Ryghts."

Lagi-lagi nama serta istilah baru muncul. _Tari nation_ saja masih belum dia pahami, lalu ada nama baru pula. Boruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Oriik tentu tahu betul jika Boruto masih belum dapat mencerna semua cerita barusan, namun itu harus dilakukan sebelum waktunya menipis. "Aku tahu kamu masih belum paham seluruhnya. Tapi sebenarnya itu semua mungkin bisa kamu tanyakan pada Histoire."

Pemuda kuning hanya memandang Oriik dengan pandangan biasa, terlihat mengerti.

"Nah, sekarang adalah bagaimana aku bisa berada dalam dirimu, benar kan?" dan Boruto masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

Boruto mendengar lagi cerita bahwa _Tari nation_ sebenarnya ingin dipecah menjadi tiga _nation_. Agar Rei, Maven, dan Oriik dapat memiliki masing-masing _nation_ untuk dipimpinnya. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak disetujui oleh Rei, dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua harus mampu menyaingi kekuatan dari pemimpin Tari sendiri, yaitu Rei.

"Itu sebenarnya sudah menjadi ide yang sangat bagus. Dengan memecah menjadi tiga, pengendalian tanah Gamindustri pasti akan semakin mudah. Bahkan usulan tersebut juga disetujui oleh para rakyat Tari. Tapi Rei berkata bahwa itu semua justru akan menurunkan kekuatannya dan bilang bahwa dialah satu-satunya pemimpin tanah Gamindustri…"

"Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah aku dan Maven bertarung bersama melawan Rei. Kita berdua sebenarnya tahu jika dengan kekuatan individual saja pasti akan kalah. Namun jika bertarung bersama, kemungkinan untuk menang itu masih ada. Tapi saat bertarung, aku malah merasa Maven juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Rei, yaitu ingin menguasai Gamindustri sendiri. Menyebabkan kombinasi kami kacau dan akhirnya kita kalah."

Yang selanjutnya dapat Boruto dengar, meski Rei memenangkan pertaruangan tersebut, tapi rakyat Tari sudah terlanjur tidak lagi mempercayai Rei sebagai _Goddess_. Membuat pada akhirnya Tari berada pada ujung kehancuran. Rei akhirnya tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi sehingga dirinya mati sebagai _Goddess_ bersamaan dengan hancurnya Tari.

"Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, aku dan Maven berpindah dimensi karena dimensi kami yang sebelumnya sudah tidak tersisa apapun lagi. _Nation_ yang sudah hancur pun takkan bisa dibangkitkan lagi meski oleh _CPU candidate_."

Singkatnya menurut Oriik, Maven berpindah ke dimensi dirinya ada sekarang. Sedangkan saat itu Oriik berpindah ke dimensi Boruto ada sejak lahir, yaitu Bumi.

"Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu waktu kecil, aku merasa bahwa kamu adalah orang yang cocok untuk meneruskanku karena diriku sendiri yang saat itu sudah tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi, kecuali satu hal." Oriik menjeda kalimatnya sebentar.

Boruto mulai penasaran, "…dan satu hal itu?"

Selanjutnya Oriik berkata, "Itu adalah…"

"…membuatmu menjadi reinkarnasiku yang selanjutnya."

.

"Wuah!" Boruto mendadak terbangun dari tidur dengan posisi akhir terduduk. Dirinya berkeringat dingin serta nafasnya tidak beraturan. Apa ini efek dari mengobrol dengan EoH?

'Oh ya, nama dia kan Oriik.' Pemuda kuning mulai menenang. Namun kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sehingga dia menidurkan dirinya lagi dan menarik selimut sampai mulutnya. Entah kenapa dirinya juga merasa menggigil.

.

.

.

"Suhu nya sekitar 39 derajat. Boruto-san terkena demam."

Compa sudah selesai mengecek keadaan dari Boruto. Pemuda kuning masih belum merubah posisinya sejak dari dia membuka matanya. Dirinya diperhatikan oleh sejumlah orang di kamarnya tersebut. Neptune, Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, dan IF. Lalu Histoire juga mendatanginya setelah mendapat kabar.

"Apa Boruto-san akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ram.

"_Hai desu,_ dia mungkin hanya mengalami _drop_. Apa karena latihannya yang kemarin?" Compa memiringkan kepalanya.

IF terlihat setuju, "Kemungkinan besar begitu. Boruto-san, seharusnya kamu tidak memaksakan diri begitu."

'Yang dikatakan oleh mereka berdua mungkin ada benarnya,' Boruto bahkan dapat merasakan lidahnya sendiri yang pahit.

"Maaf, aku merepotkan kalian…"

"Hei, hei! Tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu! Nanti kalau kuberikan pudding milikku, pasti kau akan langsung sembuh!" Neptune juga berusaha menghibur, meski itu bukan solusi yang membantu.

Uni hanya _sweatdrop_, "Neptune, pudding bukanlah obat."

Lalu setelah itu, suasana sedikit riuh sembari Compa mencari obat untuk Boruto.

Nepgear memasang wajah khawatir, gadis itu akhirnya mendekati pemuda kuning. "Boruto-kun…"

Boruto menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku terlihat tidak berdaya sekarang."

Gadis _lilac_ menggeleng, menyanggah pernyataan barusan. "Boruto-kun sebenarnya sudah melakukan terlalu banyak untuk Planeptune, jadi seharusnya ini tidak masalah."

Pemuda di depannya terlihat melebarkan matanya sedikit, seolah berpikir 'benarkah?' pada Nepgear.

"Aku dan Uni akan berbelanja sesuatu, apa ada yang kamu inginkan, Boruto-kun?"

Boruto sebenarnya masih belum nyaman diperlakukan baik oleh Nepgear, tapi seharusnya dirinya sudah mulai membiasakan. Pemuda itu akhirnya berpikir, "Kalau begitu hamburger."

"Apa kamu bercanda? Lebih baik kita membeli sesuatu yang membuatmu menjadi lebih baik, benarkan Nepgear?"

Keduanya melihat sumber suara, Uni terlihat mengacak pinggang.

"Tapi Nepgear bilang sesuatu yang kuinginkan."

"Umm…tapi Uni-chan benar, Boruto-kun. Pilih sesuatu yang lain saja, ya?"

Pemuda kuning hanya bisa menghela nafas, sakit memang menyusahkan.

Namun di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, dirinya entah kenapa merasa hangat karena diperhatikan oleh orang-orang disekelilingnya.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Heya! Btw, gimana kabar kalian? Semoga baik-baik saja, terutama masa sekarang yang lagi pandemi seperti ini. Aku aja udah gk keluar rumah sampe sebulan, bayangkan SEBULAN! Tapi yah, mau gimana lagi kan? Stay safe and pray guys. Disini juga aku berdoa supaya pandemi ini bisa menghilang sebelum lebaran. Huft. Alright, langsung saja ini adalah chap 11 dari 'Boruto New Life'

Happy Reading!

* * *

Di dalam sebuah kamar, seorang gadis perlahan membuka matanya. Dirinya mencoba untuk menelusuri situasi yang ada. Badannya yang ramping ia coba gerakkan sampai bangun terduduk. Gadis itu mengusap matanya perlahan, tak lupa menguap sebentar. Netranya menangkap seorang lagi yang mirip dengannya namun dengan rambut yang lebih pendek, Neptune yang masih terlelap.

"_Sis_…" ujarnya pelan begitu melihat saudaranya sendiri, ia hanya bergumam bukan memanggil.

Kakinya ia tapakkan pada lantai kamar lalu memakai _slippers_ bulu yang memang biasa dikenakan jika di dalam Basilicom. Dia memulai hari dengan mood yang baik.

"Yosh!"

.

.

.

Nepgear membawa nampan ditemani oleh Uni saat itu. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar Boruto. Namun, Nepgear dapat melihat dengan sekilas jika mata Uni saat itu terlihat sedikit kosong.

"Uni-chan?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu tersadar sejenak dengan menegakkan kepala lalu menoleh pada si pemanggil. "Eh, ah. Ya?"

Nepgear memiringkan kepalanya, "Kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Uni-chan? Hanya perasaanku saja sih."

Uni terdiam sejenak menatap teman _lilac_nya. Memilah kata-kata yang tepat untuk merespon pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau memang ada masalah juga aku pasti akan cerita kan?"

Gadis raven dapat melihat reaksi selanjutnya dari Nepgear, tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Hum! Iya juga ya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kita ajak juga Rom dan Ram?"

Dengan langkah improvisasi yang cepat, Uni mencoba untuk mengubah topik. Dan memang dia juga ingin mengajak kedua saudara kembar dari Blanc dengan dirinya dan Nepgear. Gadis itu tersenyum puas dalam hati, 'Kamu pintar, Uni!'

"Kenapa tidak? Aku senang jika pergi bersama dengan banyak orang. Lagipula _CPU candidates_ sudah lama tidak melakukan hal seperti ini." Nepgear lebih melebarkan lagi senyumnya.

Setelah sampai pada tujuan pintu kamar yang dimaksud, Uni berniat untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut. Namun, ternyata pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya dan menampakkan Sang Oracle Planeptune, Histoire, sedang melayang keluar dari ruangan Boruto.

"Ah!" mendadak Histoire mengerem dirinya.

"Ah! Histoire-san! Selamat pagi." Masih beruntung mereka tidak saling menabrak.

"Oh, Nepgear dan Uni-san. Selamat pagi! Aku permisi ya…" Setelah itu, Histoire kembali melanjutkan acara melayangnya entah kemana. Nepgear dan Uni dengan sebentar masih menatap kepergian si Oracle.

"Apa ada hal penting yang dibicarakan ya dengan Boruto-kun?"

"Mungkin seperti itu, ayo kita masuk."

Saat keduanya sudah memasuki ruangan itu, mereka dapat melihat Boruto sedang menatap dari balik buku yang sedang dia baca. Pemuda itu membaca sambil berbaring, dengan selimut yang masih menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Kedua gadis itu mendekatinya, "Kami membawa sarapan untukmu, Boruto-kun!"

Boruto mencoba untuk duduk. Pemuda kuning dapat melihat isi dari nampan yang dibawa oleh Nepgear. Semangkuk bubur panas, segelas air, dan satu benda yang mirip obat menurut Boruto. Menu seperti kemarin.

Pemuda kuning meringis sedikit begitu rasa pusing dikepalanya muncul. Nepgear bisa mendengar itu lalu berkata, "Obatnya diminum setelah sarapan nanti. Apa kamu bisa makan sendiri, Boruto-kun?"

Jawaban yang didapat adalah anggukan pelan. Boruto bukan malas ingin membuka suaranya, namun ia merasa tenggorokan miliknya sangat tidak enak digunakan untuk berbicara saat itu.

Nampan itu diterima dan diletakkan di pangkuan pemuda itu. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Nepgear dan Uni izin pamit untuk membiarkan pemuda itu sendiri karena masih sakit. Namun baru beberapa langkah sebelum melewati kusen pintu, kedua gadis itu mendengar dentingan benda jatuh. Mereka berbalik dan mendapati Boruto sedang meringis kembali sambil memegang kepalanya. Sendok yang tadinya dia ingin gunakan terjatuh akibat rasa pusing yang lebih kuat muncul.

"Boruto-kun!"

"Boruto!?"

.

.

.

"Seharusnya bilang kalau kamu tidak kuat, Boruto-kun. Ini…" Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya agar makanan yang sedang disuapi oleh Nepgear dapat masuk.

Sambil mengunyah, pemuda itu memjawab, "Tadi aku masih merasa bisa, tapi rasa pusing ini…"

Nepgear mengambil sedikit bagian bubur pada sendok yang sedang dipegang olehnya, mempersiapkan suapan selanjutnya.

"Apa tadi kalian membicarakan hal yang penting?"

Boruto menaikkan alis sebelah, "…kalian?"

Nepgear memajukan sendoknya lagi di depan kepala kuning. "Kamu dan Histoire-san."

Setelah melahap isinya, Boruto mengerti, "Lebih kepada…hal yang membuatku penasaran."

"Apa aku boleh tahu hal itu?" Gadis itu menatap pemuda kuning dengan sedikit harap.

Boruto menaikkan alisnya lagi karena diberi tatapan seperti itu, "Aku hanya meminta tolong kepadanya untuk mencari tahu _Lady Maven_ dan _Eye of Hope_."

"Lalu?" Tatapan itu ia berikan lagi pada Boruto.

Boruto mulai _sweatdrop_, 'Gadis ini, terlalu penasaran!' Tapi setelah itu dia menghela nafas.

"Haahh…Dia bilang bisa dilakukan dan memakan waktu 3 minggu. Meski sebenarnya aku butuh secepatnya."

"Ohh. Tipikal dia sekali." Nepgear hanya tersenyum dan terkikik geli setelah itu.

Uni sebenarnya masih ikut bersama mereka, jikalau terjadi sesuatu. Namun gadis raven lagi-lagi tidak fokus dengan apa yang ada di depannya saat ini, seperti sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Boruto sebenarnya memperhatikan itu dan masih memilih diam.

Selagi Nepgear masih mengurusi sarapan Boruto, disela-sela tersebut dia bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Noire-san akan datang, Uni-chan?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Pemuda kuning mencoba untuk menjelaskan kepada gadis _lilac_ dengan menunjuk Uni menggunakan dagunya.

Nepgear berbalik mendapati tatapan kosong Uni, "Umm, Uni-chan? Halo?"

"Ah! Ya, ada apa Nepgear?" Gadis raven itu menatap Nepgear.

Nepgear memasang tatapan khawatir karena merasa ada yang tidak beres, "Aku tadi bertanya, apa kamu tadi mendengarnya?"

"Uhh…sebenarnya tidak. Tadi aku masih mengantuk karena semalam kurang tidur, ahaha…" Uni menggaruk pipinya sambil melirik ke arah lain.

Boruto yang masih mengunyah makanannya, sedikit menajamkan matanya, 'Dia sedang berbohong? Lalu, apa artinya dia juga tidak mendengar percakapan barusan?'

"Uni-chan, kamu benar tidak apa-apa?"

Entah kenapa Uni merasa dirinya terpojok diberikan tatapan penasaran oleh dua orang di depannya, meski Boruto masih teman baru baginya.

"Umm, iya. Sebenarnya aku ada masalah, tapi aku masih belum ingin mengatakannya." Dan akhrinya gadis itu menunduk. Terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

Boruto dan Nepgear tentu menjadi salah tingkah mengenai perubahan sikap gadis raven yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Aku minta maaf, Uni-chan! Apa aku seharusnya tidak bertanya mengenai masalah itu?"

Boruto masih terdiam, namun raut wajahnya juga mengekspresikan sesuatu. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu apa ingin berkata apa.

Uni hanya menggeleng, "…bukan kok. Aku hanya terlalu memikirkannya saja. Kalian tidak perlu repot begitu."

"Tidak perlu dipaksakan, yang ada malah semakin buruk nantinya." Setelah memilah kata-kata yang pas, pemuda kuning akhirnya berbicara.

Gadis berambut hitam itu tertegun sejenak mencerna pernyataan barusan, lalu dia tersenyum pada Boruto. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Jangan khawatir."

Mereka bertiga terdiam sejenak untuk menurunkan tensi suasana yang barusan terjadi. Uni membuka mulutnya, "Oh iya, tadi apa pertanyaannya?"

"Noire-san apakah akan datang?"

'Jadi Noire memang berasal dari Lastation. Aku akan bertemu dengan orang baru lagi.' Boruto menyimak mereka. Sebenarnya dirinya masih belum terbiasa dengan tiga _goddess_ yang ia temui sejak kemarin. Namun, pemuda kuning setidaknya ingin mengetahui seperti apa CPU dan CPU _candidates_ dari nation yang lain.

Uni sedikit tersenyum, "Hmm, tadi aku dapat pesan darinya. Nanti _Onee-chan_ akan datang. Jadi kita bisa lebih kuat menghadapi invasi itu."

"Wah, itu berita bagus!"

Boruto menopang dagunya, 'Memang berita bagus, sisanya tinggal Vert dan umm…Blanc? Iya, Blanc. Terkadang aku bisa lupa dengan nama orang yang belum kutemui.'

"Nepgear."

"Hm, ya? Ada apa Boruto-kun?" Nepgear kembali menaruh atensinya pada pemuda kuning.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

Gadis _lilac_ melihat mangkuk di pegangannya, masih tersisa sepertiga. "Tapi Boruto-kun…eh, baiklah. Jangan lupa membersihkan tubuhmu juga ya, kamu kemarin belum melakukannya."

"Hm." Boruto mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Menjelang siang, para _CPU candidates_ melakukan jalan-jalan bersama ke pusat perbelanjaan sembari mempersiapkan untuk invasi yang mendatang.

"_Nee Nee,_ Nepgear-chan! Bagaimana Boruto-san bisa ada di sini?" Sembari berjalan, Ram bertanya pada gadis berambut _lilac_.

Rom juga terlihat sama penasarannya dengan Ram, "Aku dengar dia dari dimensi lain…"

"Benar juga ya, hmm…" Nepgear membuat pose berpikir. Uni meski tidak berkata apapun sebenarnya juga penasaran sambil menatap Nepgear, kali ini pikirannya tidak sedang kemana-mana. Malahan gadis itu teringat dengan kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

#

_Flashback_

_"Uni-chan, kita sebentar lagi bersiap dan ajak Rom-chan dan Ram-chan ya?"_

_"Tentu saja, Nepgear. Nanti aku yang akan mengajak mereka."_

_Lalu Nepgear beranjak pergi sambil membawa nampan dari kamar Boruto. Sedangkan Uni masih belum mengangkat tubuhnya dari bangku._

_"Kau tidak ikut bersamanya?" Boruto memasang tatapan bingung padanya._

_"Itu, apa pendapatmu tentang Nepgear?"_

_Boruto semakin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"_

_Gadis raven merasa pipinya memanas menanyakan hal tersebut, "Aku tidak tahu! Aku hanya penasaran kenapa dia bisa perhatian padamu, hanya itu saja..."_

_"Apa penyebabmu diam tadi karena memikirkan itu?"_

_"Eh? Tidak juga, sebenarnya itu masalah dengan Onee-chan. Tunggu, aku tidak bermaksud… Kenapa aku malah mengatakannya!?" _

_ Uni terlihat sedikit panik. Namun setelah melihat ekspresi dari pemuda kuning, dia menepuk jidatnya. "Uhh…aku harap kamu tidak membahas ini dengan Nepgear."_

_Gadis itu dapat melihat raut wajah pemuda kuning yang mengerti dengan situasinya, "Hmm. Yah, semua orang punya masalah tersendiri."_

_Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Uni. "Terima kasih. Umm, kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku."_

_Gadis raven menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya. Boruto hanya melihat ke atas seolah mencari jawaban diotaknya._

_"Err…dia orang yang bertanggung jawab, terkadang dia bisa lugu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu perhatian padaku, maksudnya dia juga perhatian kepada yang lain kan?"_

_"Aku tahu itu, tapi rasanya saat dia memberi perhatian kepadamu, itu rasanya berbeda! Aku penasaran bagian yang itu.."_

_Uni dapat melihat Boruto kembali mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya pemuda itu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Dia akhrinya menyerah._

_"Hahh, ya sudah. Aku lebih baik bersiap."_

_Dirinya mulai beranjak. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dia berbalik sebentar. "Setidaknya jangan pernah membuat gadis seperti dia menangis. Nepgear itu gadis yang baik, terlalu baik bahkan."_

_Boruto hanya menatapnya, terlihat memahami maksud tersebut._

#

"Dia sendiri juga bilang tidak tahu kenapa bisa berada di sini. Apa kuceritakan saat kita pertama bertemu saja?"

"Itu juga boleh! Aku juga ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Boruto-san!" Ram semakin bersemangat.

"Kenapa tidak tanya dia sendiri saja setelah kita berbelanja?" Uni akhirnya mengikuti percakapan.

Rom dan Ram saling bertatapan lalu menjawab, "Kami tidak ingin mengganggu saat dia sedang sakit. Aku merasa kasihan…"

"Ahh, benar. Tidak perlu cemas, kita juga akan membeli sesuatu untuknya." Nepgear tersenyum karena kepekaan mereka berdua. Uni pun demikian.

"Jadi bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

Gadis berambut _lilac_ itu tertawa lemah saat menjawab, "Bagaimana ya? Saat itu aku melakukan _quest_ dan…"

.

.

.

Boruto sedang berbaring dengan buku yang masih berada di pegangannya. Meski matanya melirik satu per satu kata-kata yang ada dibuku tersebut, namun pikirannya sama sekali tidak mencerna kalimat pada halaman . Pemuda itu memikirkan mimpi yang terjadi sehari lalu.

'Kenapa Oriik menceritakan itu semua padaku? Apa ini berhubungan dengan Maven yang sempat wanita itu sebut saat di Leanbox? Apakah dia bawahannya? Kenapa Oriik memilihku menjadi reinkarnasinya?'

Boruto mengacak rambutnya. Mungkin saat ini dia tidak harus memikirkan itu, atau tidak perlu sama sekali. Dia menyadarinya sekarang, seharusnya dia tidak memikirkan itu terlalu dalam. Apa yang seharusnya dilakukan adalah fokus dengan situasinya sekarang. Yep, kali ini dia yakin semua pertanyaan itu pasti akan terjawab.

Saat sedang ingin memikirkan hal yang lain, tiba-tiba terlintas diotaknya mengenai Nepgear. Uni juga sempat bertanya pendapat tentang Nepgear kepadanya, yang pada akhirnya sepertinya tidak memuaskan rasa penasaran dari gadis raven.

#

_"Err…dia orang yang bertanggung jawab, terkadang dia bisa lugu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu perhatian padaku, maksudnya dia juga perhatian kepada yang lain kan?"_

_"Aku tahu itu, tapi rasanya saat dia memberi perhatian kepadamu, itu rasanya berbeda! Aku penasaran bagian yang itu.."_

_'Berbeda? Benarkah? Aku tak pernah memikirkan itu.'_

_"Hahh, ya sudah. Aku lebih baik bersiap."_

#

'Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya memang begitu.'

Meski dia ingat gadis itu pernah mengatakan kalau dia memang berhutang padanya karena menyelamatkan dari Dogoo besar tempo lalu. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu merasa seharusnya sang gadis sudah tidak perlu berhutang lagi padanya sekarang. Tidak dipungkiri gadis itu memang baik kepada semua orang, dan juga dirinya. Boruto merasa dirinyalah yang berhutang sekarang. Sejujurnya juga dia menikmati menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Nepgear, seperti ada sensasi yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Dia belum dapat mendeskripsikan sensasi tersebut.

Pemuda itu tak sadar mengukir senyum kecil, 'Benar-benar…dia memang terlalu baik. Seperti Himawari…'

* * *

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Hello semua. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan! Sorry untuk update kali ini mungkin agak lama karena ide lagi stuck (duh). Tapi, tenang aja cerita ini selalu update sampai selesai kok. Mungkin chap yang sekarang bakalan ada typo karena belum dicek, tapi di waktu lain bakal diperbaiki klo memang ada kesalahan. :D

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

"Hmm…Neptune ada di mana ya?"

Seorang wanita dengan anggunnya berjalan menyusuri Basilicom Planeptune sambil celingukan. Dia terlihat seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Kakinya yang langsing ia langkahkan dengan pelan tapi pasti sembari matanya menyusuri setiap titik.

Saat berjalan di lorong, dirinya mendengar sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti orang yang bersin namun dengan suara yang berat atau yah…maskulin.

"Suara siapa itu?" Wanita itu bermonolog, bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah ia mengetahui asal suara tersebut, didekatilah pintu yang ia pikir sebuah kamar. Ia cukup mengetahui seluk beluk dari Basilicom Planeptune karena dirinya beberapa kali sering berkunjung. Yap, wanita ini bukan dari Planeptune.

Karena dirinya sudah terbiasa, akhirnya dibukalah pintu itu dengan santai.

Namun, hal yang dilihat selanjutnya membuat wajahnya memanas.

Wanita itu melihat seorang pria berambut pirang yang posisinya sekarang membelakangi dirinya, terduduk. Pria tersebut hanya mengenakan celana hitam panjang tanpa atasan. Rambutnya masih terlihat sedikit basah. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, pria itu sedang mengenakan kaos kaki hitam.

"Ah!" Wanita itu tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya sehingga membuat suara memekik, lalu dengan cepat menutup mulutnya.

Hal sial yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, pria itu akhirnya berbalik melihatnya karena suara barusan.

.

.

.

"Neptune! Jelaskan padaku apa artinya ini!" Wanita itu sekarang _face-to-face_ dengan _Goddess_ cilik aka Neptune, sambil berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Eeehh? Apa maksudnya apa?" Neptune dengan malas meladeni wanita di depannya. Acara makan pudding miliknya terganggu akibat wanita tersebut.

"Ini! Jelaskan padaku siapa dia!" Ia menunjuk Boruto yang sedang menatap keduanya juga, tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Bukannya waktu itu sudah ya? Hmm…oh, aku ingat baru mengenalkan Boruto hanya pada Uni-chan! Ehehehe…" Neptune menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ehem, perkenalkan dia adalah Boruto seorang manusia biasa! Dan Boruto, perkenalkan dia adalah Noire dari Lastation. Dia ini adalah _goddess_ pekerja keras yang bahkan sampai tidak memiliki teman! Aku heran apa hidupnya tidak membosankan ya?"

Boruto mengamati wanita yang disebut oleh Neptune, Noire. Noire memiliki kulit putih serta rambut hitam panjang diikat _twintail _dengan pita biru. Matanya merah gelap mengingatkannya pada Uni. Ia memakai gaun seperti maid berwarna hitam dengan rok putih dan memakai sarung tangan hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh lengannya. Ia juga memakai _stocking_ _boots_ hitam sampai paha.

'Dia cukup mirip dengan Uni…'

"Apa!? Siapa yang kau bilang tidak memiliki teman? Aku hanya mengerjakan apa yang harus kulakukan." Noire menegakkan badannya.

Neptune mengibaskan tangannya dengan santai, "Sudahlah akui saja sisi gelapmu itu. Tapi aku bertaruh kau akan berteman dengan si kepala kuning ini."

"Huh? Aku tidak mau berteman dengan si mesum ini!"

Boruto sedikit membulatkan matanya, 'Tunggu sebentar, apa?'

"Hey, hey, Noire. Kau tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu! Apa yang terjadi sih sebenarnya, Boruto?"

"Umm, mungkin pertemuan pertama kita berada pada…_timing_ yang salah." Boruto melihat ke arah lain. Sedangkan Neptune dapat melihat garis merah pada pipi Noire belum menghilang sejak tadi.

"Ahh, _timing _yang 'salah' ya?" Neptune terlihat mengerti.

Pemuda kuning mulai _sweatdrop_, "Tolong singkirkan pemikiran dewasamu."

"Lagian juga, gimana badanmu? Bukannya masih tidak sehat?"

"Yah, sudah lebih mendingan. Tidak perlu cemas." Ujar pemuda itu santai.

"Dan Noire! Kenapa kau marah-marah padanya?" kali ini Neptune menatap gadis berambut hitam.

"Dia menunjukkan tubuhnya padaku! Tubuhnya! Padahal aku baru saja datang ke sini."

Boruto mencoba mempertahankan argumennya, "Tunggu dulu, tadi aku baru saja mandi setelah sakit. Jadi, yah, itu bukan kesalahanku."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kamu mengunci pintunya!" Noire tidak kalah.

'Ini menjadi merepotkan.' Pikir pemuda kuning.

"Setiap orang yang menuju kamarku pasti mengetuk pintunya."

Neptune daritadi merasa lelah mengurusi mereka, "Sudahlah Noire, aku juga berpikir kalau di sini yang salah memang kau."

"Tapikan dia…uugh. Baiklah. Tapi aku merasa dia juga harus meminta maaf kepadaku!"

Boruto memasang tatapan malas.

'Tipe _tsundere_, tipe yang aku tidak bisa bilang suka. Meski mirip, tapi benar-benar berbeda dengan Uni.'

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, keempat CPU _candidates_ sedang membawa masing-masing satu _paperbag_ berisi hasil belanja mereka.

"Hmm…semua sudah terbeli. Apa ada yang kurang ya?" Nepgear meneliti isi _paperbag_ bawaannya.

Ram yang sedang berjalan di sebelah Rom menyeletuk, "Nepgear-chan, katanya ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Boruto-san?"

"_Goodness!_ Aku memang merasa ada yang kelupaan! Tapi, kira-kira apa ya?"

"Tunggu, selama ini kamu belum merencanakannya, Nepgear?" Uni sebenarnya masih ingat gadis _lilac_ ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Boruto, namun Uni tidak mengetahui kalau Nepgear melupakan hal tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau makanan? Semua orang suka dengan makanan." Rom menyarankan dengan suara lembut melihat Nepgear. Ram mengangguk di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin biar cepat, kita sekalian makan siang. Karena sudah jam segini."

Mereka berempat akhirnya mendatangi sebuah restoran yang memiliki varian menu lumayan banyak. Mereka akan makan di sana lalu akan memesan makanan lagi untuk dibawa pulang. Makanan yang dibawa pulang tidak hanya untuk Boruto saja, namun juga untuk yang lain seperti Neptune, Compa, dan IF, atau bahkan Histoire jika memang dia ingin.

Setelah pesanan datang, mereka berempat dengan segera menikmati hidangan masing-masing. Selagi makan, mereka juga berdiskusi untuk pesanan apa yang akan dibawa untuk pulang.

"Kalau Neptune sih apa saja tidak masalah, asalkan selain terong kan?"

Nepgear tertawa lemah, "Traumanya terhadap satu jenis sayuran itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan."

"Andai _Onee-chan_ di sini juga, kita pasti akan memberi sesuatu juga untuknya kan, Rom-chan?"

"Kamu benar, Ram-chan."

"Oh iya, kenapa Blanc-san tidak ke sini juga?" tanya Nepgear penasaran.

Rom dan Ram saling bertatapan. Raut wajah Ram menjadi _down_, "Kami tidak tahu, _Onee-chan_ bilang kalau dia sedang bekerja sambil di depan komputer miliknya. Tapi tidak pernah memberi tahu kami pasti apa yang sedang dia kerjakan."

"Saat kami bersikeras ingin mengetahui apa yang dikerjakan oleh _Onee-chan_, dia menjadi marah." Tambah Rom.

"Aneh juga ya, karena pekerjaan." Saat Nepgear menoleh kearah Uni. Gadis berambut hitam itu menatap makanannya dengan pandangan kosong seperti sedang terpikirkan oleh sesuatu. Sama seperti saat di ruangan Boruto.

"Mmm, Uni…"

"Nepgear-chan! Di sana ada tempat bermain! Apa aku dan Rom-chan boleh ke sana?" Saat dirinya ingin memanggil Uni, tiba-tiba terpotong oleh panggilan dari Ram. Ram dan Rom sudah menyelesaikan makannya, sedangkan Nepgear dan Uni masih belum habis.

Nepgear tersenyum ke arah mereka, "Boleh, tapi jangan berlari dulu ya…"

Akhirnya si kembar Rom dan Ram mulai beranjak, "Yaaay!"

Saat masih menatap kepergian keduanya. Uni akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Nepgear…"

Gadis _lilac_ menoleh ke arah Uni kembali, 'Oh iya…'

"Ada apa, Uni-chan? Apa kamu mau menceritakaanya sekarang?"

Gadis raven dengan ragu-ragu mengangguk. Hidangan yang ada di depan mereka sedikit dibiarkan untuk sementara.

"Aku hanya terganggu soal _Onee-chan._"

'Eh? Kamu juga, Uni-chan?'

Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun, masih mendengarkan apa yang selanjutnya ingin dikatakan oleh Uni.

"Aku merasa kalau _Onee-chan_ tidak puas kalau aku sebagai adiknya."

Nepgear tentu saja terkejut, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Dia tidak pernah memuji hasil kerjaku! Bahkan dia sering menuntut seharusnya pekerjaanku sebagai CPU _candidates_ melebihi ekspektasinya. Padahal seharusnya dia tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin." Uni memandang kearah lain. Nepgear dapat melihat kalau mata merah milik Uni bergetar.

"Uni-chan…"

Nepgear tidak pernah merasakan hal tersebut, jadi hanya bisa terdiam. Posisinya padahal sama dengan Uni, yaitu sebagai CPU _candidate_. Namun bedanya, dirinya tidak pernah dimarahi oleh kakaknya sendiri secara Neptune juga jarang melakukan tugasnya sebagai CPU. Tapi yang namanya adik juga pasti ingin mendapat perhatian dari kakaknya sendiri, bahkan dirinya terkadang merasa demikian.

"Yang aku ingin hanyalah pengakuan dari _Onee-chan_."

Ingin sekali rasanya Nepgear membantu sahabatnya tersebut, tapi apalah daya. Dia sendiri sama sekali tidak menemukan solusi.

"Aku tahu kamu ingin membantu, tapi cukup hanya dengan mendengar ceritaku rasanya sudah sedikit lebih baik." Uni mecoba untuk tersenyum. Gadis _lilac_ hanya bisa menatapnya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu…"

"Sudahlah, mungkin nanti juga akan terselesaikan."

"Perkataanmu ada benarnya juga."

Keduanya tersenyum lagi. Setelah Rom dan Ram kembali, akhirnya mereka pulang ke Basilicom Planeptune.

.

.

.

Boruto sedang membaca buku novel di atas ranjang dengan posisi duduk. Kakinya ia selimutkan agar dirinya tetap merasa hangat. Badannya sudah merasa enakan dengan suhu tubuh saat terakhir dicek adalah 37 derajat. Memang belum sembuh, selain itu rasa pusing di kepalanya terkadang masih muncul.

Saat matanya masih memaknai setiap kata dalam buku tersebut, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan muncullah Noire di sana.

"Katakan kepadaku, dimana Uni?"

Pemuda kuning menghela nafas sebentar, "Ketuk dulu sebelum masuk."

Noire belum bergeming, seolah masih menunggu jawaban.

"Kenapa tidak tanya Neptune?" _Well,_ malah pertanyaan lagi yang terlempar ke arah gadis berambut hitam.

Noire menyilangkan tangannya, "Neptune bilang untuk bertanya padamu. Apa kalian malah saling melempar jawaban dariku?"

'Itu bisa jadi ide bagus sih, tapi aku bercanda.'

"Uni sedang di pusat perbelanjaan bersama Nepgear, Rom, dan Ram." Boruto tak lagi menatap Noire, melainkan ke arah bukunya kembali.

Noire tak mengatakan apapun lalu langsung pergi begitu saja. Pemuda kuning menatap kusen pintu yang sudah tidak ada orangnya tersebut.

'Biarlah…'

Beberapa menit kemudian Boruto mendengar suara.

Tok! Tok!

Dari sana pemuda itu dapat melihat Nepgear sedang tersenyum padanya sambil menunjukkan sesuatu. Lalu gadis itu mulai mendekatinya. Dia hanya sendiri saat itu.

"Ini, Boruto-kun. Aku membelikanmu makanan hangat."

Boruto menerima bungkusan tersebut, dari baunya dia langsung dapat menebak apa isinya.

"…_miso ramen_?" Pemuda itu tanpa sadar bergumam.

"_miso_ _ramen_?" Nepgear memiringkan kepalanya. Boruto baru menyadari itu.

"Maksudku, apa ini adalah sejenis mi yang diberi kuah?"

Gadis _lilac_ secara mendadak membulatkan matanya, merasa kagum. "Benar! Bagaimana kamu tahu? Apa kamu sering memakannya?"

"Bukan, tapi _Tou-chan_ yang sering memakannya." Nepgear dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi dari pemuda di depannya, matanya sedikit memperlihatkan kesedihan.

"Maaf Boruto-kun! Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"…Tidak usah berlebihan. Aku hanya teringat masa kecil saja."

#

_"Tou-chan! Kita akan kemana?"_

_"Ke Kedai Ichiraku, dattebayo!"_

_"Kedai Ichiraku? Apa di sana enak?"_

_"Tentu saja, akan Tou-chan buktikan kalau tempat itu memiliki makanan terenak sedunia!"_

#

Boruto masih mengingatnya seperti baru kemarin terjadi. Saat pertama kali dia dan ayahnya pergi menuju kedai ramen hanya berdua setelah pulang sekolah. Dia memesan _soyu_, sedangkan ayahnya _miso_. Pemuda kuning merasakan air matanya seperti ingin keluar.

"Baiklah ini aku makan." Akhirnya Boruto beranjak dari kasurnya menuju pada sebuah meja yang memang sudah ada untuk obat serta minuman bagi pemuda itu.

"Eh? Boruto-kun bukannya masih sakit?"

"Demamku masih belum sembuh, tapi badanku sudah lebih baik."

Hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak. Saat dirinya berbicara dengan Nepgear, ia merasa berbicara banyak pun tidak masalah. Padahal ia selalu irit kata setiap berada pada kondisi mengobrol dengan orang lain.

Setelah duduk, ia membuka bungkusan tersebut lalu nampaklah mi dengan kuah berwarna kuning. Yap, seperti dugaannya, ini adalah _miso ramen_.

Nepgear hanya mengamati pergerakan sang pemuda dari sisi ranjang. Gadis itu sekilas melihat Boruto menangis, tapi dia pun ragu terhadap itu. 'Apa Boruto-kun baru saja menangis?'

"Apa kau sudah makan, Nepgear?"

"Aku masih kenyang kok, yang ini tadi kita bawa pulang." Lalu gadis itu tersenyum lagi, Nepgear sebenarnya suka dengan sifat Boruto yang satu ini, yaitu peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Boruto hanya ber'oh' ria lalu mulai mencobanya.

'Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku sudah tidak pernah makan ramen sejak insiden itu. Aku heran, di tempat seperti ini bahkan ada yang menjual _miso ramen_.'

'Mungkin kapan-kapan aku mengajak Nepgear untuk…huh?'

Pemuda kuning menggelengkan kepalanya, terlihat menepis pemikiran barusan.

"Ada apa?" gadis itu bertanya karena seperti ada hal yang aneh.

Boruto terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "…tidak."

Nepgear sebenarnya penasaran, namun tidak terlalu dia pikirkan.

Gadis itu kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan, "Apa pendapatmu mengenai Uni-chan?"

Pemuda kuning menoleh lalu memberi raut wajah tidak mengerti. 'Kenapa tiba-tiba?'

Beberapa saat kemudian dia akhirnya menjawab, "Tidak terlalu spesial, dia gadis yang baik. Tapi aku sepertinya bermasalah dengan Noire."

"Noire-san sudah datang? Kenapa kamu ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Nepgear.

Boruto memalingkan wajahnya, "Yah, ada suatu hal yang terjadi. Tapi tidak usah terlalu pikirkan."

Nepgear menjeda sebentar lalu memasang tampang sedih, "Aku merasa kasihan dengan Uni-chan."

'Uh huh. Aku masih mendengarkan.' Pemuda itu membatin.

"Dia merasa tidak diakui oleh Noire-san, padahal dia sudah bekerja keras sebagai CPU. Dia bilang kalau hasil kerjanya seharusnya melebihi ekspektasi dari Noire-san. Meski itu tidak mungkin."

Pemuda kuning menghela nafas melalui hidungnya. "Aku pikir semua kakak seperti itu terhadap adiknya, atau Noire memang ingin membuat Uni menjadi CPU yang ideal, setidaknya bagi Noire sendiri."

Boruto memainkan cairan kuah kental dengan sumpit.

"M..mungkin itu ada benarnya juga…Tapi, apakah Noire-san seharusnya bertindak seperti itu?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar. "Noire mungkin ingin Uni mencontoh seperti dirinya. Seorang kakak tidak mungkin menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada adiknya sendiri."

Nepgear hanya bisa terdiam. Gadis itu berpikir seolah Boruto pernah menjadi seorang kakak.

"Boruto-kun punya adik?" Nepgear bertanya sedikit hati-hati.

Boruto mengambil waktunya sebentar untuk minum air lalu menjawab, "Ya. Pernah."

.

* * *

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Boruto menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin dalam kamar. Mata birunya menelusuri tiap sudut tubuhnya sendiri dari rambut, kepala, wajah, dan badan. Dia hanya sekedar ingin mengecek kesembuhannya dari demam yang kemarin dia alami. Hari ini dirinya sudah merasa sembuh, namun masih butuh beberapa pemulihan.

'Aku masih berpikir demam ini mungkin akibat dari aku mengobrol dengan Oriik. Tapi itu sama dengan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan karena waktu itu badanku juga sempat _drop_ dari latihan selama 3 hari.'

"…"

'Sebenarnya dia belum menyelesaikan ceritanya saat itu, bagaimana bisa Maven pindah menuju ke dunia ini sedangkan Oriik ke duniaku? Lalu entah dalam waktu dekat atau tidak, aku pasti akan bertemu dengan Maven.'

"…"

'Aku juga sempat memiliki asumsi kalau invasi Dogoo adalah ulahnya…'

Rentetan demi rentetan pemikiran sedang berputar-putar dalam otaknya. Pemuda itu akhirnya menutup matanya, mengatur nafas, lalu membuka matanya kembali.

.

.

.

"Iffy, soal rencanamu, apa kamu sudah menyiapkannya?" Di tengah suasana sarapan pagi, Compa bertanya kepada IF.

"Sudah, tidak mungkin aku melupakannya." IF tersenyum pada Compa.

"Aku harap besok berhasil…" Nepgear memasang tatapan tidak percaya diri.

Neptune yang berada di sebelahnya merespon dengan nada santai, "Ck ck ck. Tidakkah sudah kubilang kalau Dogoo itu hanya perlu dilibas saja? Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja!"

"Tapi…" Nepgear masih belum melepas ketidakyakinannya.

Uni kali ini ikut merespon, "Nepgear! Apa yang dibilang kakakmu itu ada benarnya. Terkadang kita tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam pada hal yang rumit."

"Aku juga berpikir Uni benar. Nepgear, apa kamu lupa dengan kemampuanku?" Noire kali ini sedikit membanggakan dirinya.

Setelah terdiam sebentar, gadis itu akhirnya paham, "..b…benar juga ya."

Boruto selagi mengunyah hanya memperhatikan mereka semua. Pemuda kuning teringat dengan rencana IF beberapa hari lalu yang sempat disinggung oleh Compa barusan.

#

_"Mari kita buat serangan bertahap." Kata gadis beriris hijau dengan yakin._

_"Apa maksudnya? Apa kamu punya rencana IF?" Histoire bertanya._

_"Mungkin ini bukan taktik, tapi setidaknya ini akan membantu."_

_IF menjelaskan jika dirinya akan memasang banyak ranjau darat._

_Namun, Uni terlihat tidak begitu yakin, "Ranjau? Memangnya kamu sudah tahu akan kemana arah pergerakan Dogoo itu?"_

_Justru IF malah tersenyum balik, "Jangan remehkan keahlian dan intelku. Aku sudah mendapat beberapa infomasi setelah kamu memberitahu kalau akan ada invasi Dogoo. Jadi masalah tempatnya ada di mana, itu sudah kita pastikan."_

_Boruto menaikkan alis, 'Secepat itu?'_

_"Selanjutnya kita hanya perlu menyerang secara biasa. Serangan jarak dekat bagian depan, yang jarak jauh men-support. Jika memang keadaanya tidak terkontrol, CPU atau CPU candidate menggunakan kekuatan goddess."_

_Compa terlihat sumringah, "Hebat sekali! Aku tidak tahu kamu langsung bisa memikirkan cara seperti ini."_

_"Hey, sudah kubilang ini bukan taktik. Aku berbicara begini supaya kita tidak menyerang tanpa rencana yang matang. Setidaknya untuk gambaran." Timpal IF._

_Lainnya terlihat manganggukkan kepala mereka. Neptune membuka suara, "Menurutku juga ini rencana yang bagus!"_

_"Kalau begitu tinggal kupersiapkan saja ya."_

#

"Boruto-kun?" Pemuda kuning menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Nepgear. Gadis itu berada di sebelah Boruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kamu merasa pusing lagi? Kenapa diam saja?" Tatapan itu dia dapat lagi, tatapan kekhawatiran.

Boruto hanya menggeleng. "Aku hanya memikirkan tentang besok."

"Apa menurut kamu besok kita akan baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda itu menatap bingung gadis di sebelahnya. "Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Nepgear melihat ke arah lain, "Tidak juga, hanya saja aku merasakan firasat buruk…"

'Ah, iya juga. Dia pernah bilang begitu juga ya malam itu.'

"Aku yakin semua baik-baik saja. Aku juga percaya dengan kekuatan yang kita miliki sekarang, meski sebenarnya aku tidak berhak mengatakan ini karena aku adalah yang terlemah." Ucap pemuda kuning.

"Eeh? Aku tidak berpikir kalau kamu lemah! Aku selalu terbantu kok…"

'Hmm…begitukah?'

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu hari ini ada rencana?" Nepgear terlihat mulai menautkan jari-jarinya sendiri sambil menunduk.

Boruto hanya sedikit menerawang, "Tidak juga. Aku hanya butuh sedikit pemulihan lagi setelah sembuh."

"Ka..kalau begitu. Apa kamu mau jalan-jalan?" Gadis _lilac_ melihat sang pemuda dengan tatapan berharap.

"Hmm…jalan-jalan ringan sih tidak masalah. Kapan?"

'Dan kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?'

Nepgear terlihat senang, "Siang menjelang sore."

.

.

.

Yang tidak Boruto ketahui adalah, Compa dan IF juga ikut bersama mereka.

"Boruto-san! Meski dari pagi aku sudah lihat kalau kamu sehat, tapi aku tetap merasa senang karena pasienku benar-benar sembuh!" Compa terlihat gembira.

IF tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak menyangka Compa benar-benar menyembuhkan seseorang."

"Ah…seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Obatmu cukup efektif." Pemuda kuning tentu tak lupa dengan membalas budi dengan ucapan terima kasih.

"Karena itulah aku mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan. Hehehe." Ucap Nepgear, terdapat suasana cerah dalam ucapannya.

Dalam perjalanan, ternyata Nepgear sama sekali tidak merencanakan ke arah mana destinasi tujuan mereka berempat.

"Nepgear, seharusnya kamu merencanakannya terlebih dahulu…" IF terlihat menepuk jidatnya.

Boruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nepgear…"

Hanya Compa yang terlihat tidak masalah dengan ini, "Aww, tidak apa-apa Nepgear. Aku malah jadi ingat kita pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini kan, IF?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, ternyata iya. Siapa sangka bakal terjadi sekarang lagi?"

Nepgear terlihat bersalah, alisnya terlihat bertautan. "Aku minta maaf, aku hanya ingin kita menghabiskan waktu bersama…"

"He..hey! Jangan bersedih begitu! Aku bukan kesal atau apa. Aku paham maksudmu kok!" IF terlihat panik. Boruto masih mengamati percakapan didepan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Compa memiliki ide, "Bagaimana kalu kita membeli sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk besok saja? Sepertinya Boruto-san belum memiliki alat komunikasi."

'Hm? Ide yang tidak buruk, aku juga tak sengaja membawa sebagian uangku.' Boruto selama ini sudah menyimpan hasil uang dari _quest_ yang dijalaninya. Pemuda itu sama sekali belum memiliki pikiran untuk membeli barang sesuai keinginannya saat itu.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Seperti N-gear milik Nepgear?" balas IF.

Nepgear yang semula berwajah suntuk tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura cerah dengan mata berseri-seri. "Aku ada beberapa rekomendasi! Atau Planeptune baru saja mengeluarkan _smartphone_ terbaru dengan chip tercepat saat ini!"

'Whoa. Apa ini? Nepgear terlihat berubah?'

IF mengeluarkan ekspresi puas, seperti mengetahui kalau hal ini sudah dalam prediksinya, "Ini dia, sang maniak sudah keluar dari sarangnya. Boruto-san, mungkin kamu tidak tahu kalau Nepgear sangat tergila-gila dengan sistem suatu mesin atau sejenisnya."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu…"

"Tapi tidak perlu khawatir Boruto-san! Kalau soal teknologi, Nepgear memang ahlinya!" Compa tak lupa menambahkan.

Gadis berambut _lilac_ tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, "_Goodness!_ Aku minta maaf! Aku terlalu bersemangat kalau berbicara soal mesin atau teknologi."

"Tidak apa, aku hanya terkejut saja. Kalau begitu, saran _smartphone _untuk keperluan sehari-hari."

Lalu akhirnya mereka mengunjungi salah satu mall. Boruto memang bukan orang yang _geek_ dengan teknologi, tapi untuk hal-hal dasar dia memang mengetahuinya. Namun, sepertinya hal tersebut tidak berlaku di sini karena untuk _part_ nya saja dan _value_ nya sangat berbeda dengan di bumi. Untungnya Nepgear membantu menjelaskan agar dapat cepat dimengerti oleh pemuda kuning.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Boruto sudah mendapatkan _smartphone_ yang dia butuhkan. Bukan yang terbaik, tapi setidaknya dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang pemuda itu butuhkan. Sedangkan Nepgear masih mengamati beberapa produk terknologi dengan mata berbinar. Boruto memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu.

"Dia benar-benar gadis yang polos kan?"

Pemuda kuning menoleh, ia mendapati IF yang juga mengamati Nepgear. Boruto memilih diam.

"Dia selalu seperti ini. Ketika ada sesuatu besar yang akan dihadapi, dia pasti akan melakukan kegiatan berjalan-jalan santai. Seperti sekarang, kita akan mengahadapi para Dogoo besok."

Boruto masih memperhatikan gadis itu, "Dia mirip dengan adikku. Polos dan selalu membantu orang lain."

"Tapi, bukankah kamu pernah bilang kalau…kau tahu?" gadis di sebelahnya memastikan.

"Ya, itu lima tahun lalu."

.

.

.

Sore sudah menjelang ditandai dengan adanya garis jingga pada langit hari itu. Boruto dan kawan-kawan menyusuri trotoar dengan santai dalam perjalanan pulang.

Tidak ada yang aneh saat itu, sampai mereka menerima sebuah brosur dari seseorang. IF nampak sedikt curiga dengan orang tersebut karena menggunakan jubah hitam. Namun, tidak dia pikirkan lebih jauh. Justru isi dari brosur yang lebih memikat atensi bukan hanya IF, tapi juga yang lain.

"Apa isinya, Nepgear?"

Compa yang bertanya pada sang gadis. Mata gadis itu terlihat kesana kemari, membaca satu per satu kata dalam kertas kecil itu.

_-DIJUAL! Robot berbentuk manusia dengan kode M-123 yang dapat mengurus pekerjaan rumah! Dapatkan sekarang juga!-_

"Waaahh, robot manusia…aku jadi ingin membelinya."

Mata Nepgear terlihat berseri kembali. Sedangkan Compa _sweatdrop, _"Uhm, Nepgear. Haloo…?"

Sementara itu, entah kenapa hal ini membuat IF tidak tenang, "Kenapa ini malah mencurigakan menurutku, tapi tidak terlalu juga sih. Hmm…"

Di lain sisi, Boruto sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun sambil masih mengantongi tangannya di dalam saku jaket. Tanpa intuisi apapun, pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang. Ia menaikkan alisnya.

Orang berjubah hitam sudah tidak ada lagi di sana.

'Apa hanya imajinasiku saja?'

.

.

.

Malam itu jam menunjukkan waktu untuk beristirahat. Besok adalah hari dimana mereka semua harus bertarung melawan invasi Dogoo.

Pada malam yang sama, seorang gadis terlihat masih belum menutup matanya. Nepgear terlihat gelisah dalam keadaan berbaring. Padahal sudah sekitar satu jam dia merebahkan dirinya di kasur bersama dengan sang kakak, Neptune.

"_Onee-chan_…"

"Hm?" Anehnya, Neptune juga belum tidur saat itu.

"Aku masih takut…"

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi,…"

Neptune berbalik menatap adiknya sendiri, "Aku pasti akan menjagamu apapun yang terjadi. Kita tidak sendirian menghadapi ini jadi jangan khawatir, oke?"

Diusapnya dengan lembut pucuk kepala _lilac_ sang gadis. Nepgear perlahan tersenyum dan mulai tenang.

Di lain ruang, Boruto menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya sambil berbaring. Terlihat sesuatu juga mengganggu pikirannya.

'Apa yang Nepgear pikirkan tentang firasat buruknya? Kenapa aku malah ikut terpengaruh juga?'

Pemuda kuning tiba-tiba teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis tersebut.

#

_"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"_

_Nepgear melihat ke arah lain, "Tidak juga, hanya saja aku merasakan firasat buruk…"_

#

Memang secara sekilas, kalimat gadis itu seperti memiliki arti kosong. Namun, bagian per bagian kalimat itu seperti memasuki otaknya dan mulai dipahami oleh pikiran pemuda kuning. Ia tiba-tiba merasa ragu.

#

_"Hee, jadi akan ada invasi dari makhluk itu? Tinggal di libas saja kan?"_

#

Boruto sedikit tersadar dengan perkataan Neptune.

'Benar, jangan memusingkan hal yang tidak perlu. Lebih baik aku cepat tidur. Aku juga sudah siap untuk besok.'

"…"

'Dan juga, aku berharap mata ini tidak bangkit besok.'

#

_Flashback_

_"Itu artinya, dia adalah mascot."_

_"Mascot?"_

_Histoire menjelaskan, "Mascot sebenarnya berasal dari Ancient Goddess atau Goddess yang sudah dulu hidup. Dia adalah perwujudan untuk melindungi dan membuat keseimbangan dari nation yang dia kehendaki secara pasif. Gampangnya, melindungi nation dari balik layar."_

_"Hmm…," Boruto mengelus dagunya sendiri._

_"Tapi, menurut pengamatanku, karena Eye of Hope sudah tidak memiliki nation yang dia lindungi, dia akhirnya memberikan kekuatannya padamu agar bisa kamu gunakan untuk melawan Lady Maven."_

_Pemuda itu masih setengah mengerti, "Kenapa hanya EoH yang menjadi mascot? Sedangkan Maven sepertinya masih memiliki fisik sebagai Goddess yang dalam waktu dekat mungkin kita akan menghadapinya."_

_"Jika memang sudah waktunya, dia akan berubah menjadi mascot. Setidaknya itu yang aku tahu."_

_Sebenarnya masih ada yang tidak Boruto pahami. Akan tetapi penjelasan dari Histoire sampai saat ini sudah sedikit membuka pikirannya. Sudah ada beberapa petunjuk yang terlihat._

_Terlihat jika Histoire bersiap untuk beranjak, "Kalau begitu, sisanya serahkan padaku."_

_"Maaf merepotkan."_

_"Tidak perlu formal. Semoga lekas sembuh dan permisi."_

_Dan akhirnya sang Oracle pun pergi, namun setelah itu terdapat suara lain._

_"Ah! Histoire-san! Selamat pagi." _

_"Oh, Nepgear dan Uni-san. Selamat pagi! Aku permisi ya…"_

#

Kejadian saat dia sakit waktu itu. Boruto meminta tolong kepada Histoire untuk mencari tahu tentang Maven. Dan sepertinya ada kemajuan, pemuda itu akhirnya secara perlahan mengerti mengenai keberadaan Oriik yang ada dalam matanya.

'Saatnya tidur'

* * *

TBC


End file.
